Realisation
by freechampismyotp
Summary: FREECHAMP EVENTUALLY! Both Connie and Rita are struggling to come to terms with recent and past events in their life, what happens when there is a shooting in the ED and one of them is in the middle of it all..? (WARNING: THERE WILL BE MENTION OF RAPE AND ABUSE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY EITHER OF THOSE THINGS!) EVENTUAL FREECHAMP!
1. Shot?

**This will be an ongoing story which I will update as much as possible, please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, and kind critique is always appreciated.**

"Nurse Freeman…" Connie called nonchalantly across the ED, from the door of her office.

Rita's head flicking up and paying immediate attention to the gorgeous brunette who apparently desperately required her attention.

A small smile played on the Clinical Leads soft red lips, a strange feeling overcoming her stomach as she watched Rita stare intently at her, expecting her to finish her sentence.

"My office." She simply said, Rita restraining her eyes from doing their signature roll.

Usually when Mrs Constance Beauchamp summoned you to her office it was for one of two things, to tell you to tell you off, or to fire you.

Rita's heart was beating double time in her chest, she had no idea why she was being called to the Doctor's office.

As her feet began to move unconsciously her brain drastically racked its memory for any small, or major, thing that she had done that would result in a smack on the wrist.

Rita drew a blank.

Coming to the conclusion she had done nothing, which she could recall, to piss off the tall woman, her feet picked up the pace at which she was strolling.

Intrigued Rita made her way into the room, Connie not moving to allow the smaller woman past, forcing Rita to press her scrub clad body against Connie's.

The electric between the two of them eliciting an increased breathing rate from both women.

Rita sat down on the chair, her back turned to Connie as she slam the door closed, the only indication she was moving was the loud clicks of her far too expensive shoes.

"I don't have all day…" Rita grumbled, expecting Connie to place her toned behind on her desk chair, instead she took up residence on the edge of the desk.

Their knees were practically touching, and all Rita could look at was Connie's toned legs, wondering how on earth the busy ED Consultant even found time to work out.

"You're um… You're not as awful as I first presumed you were." Connie said, her hands fiddling with one another in her lap, her big brown eyes glued to the squirming fingers as Rita furrowed her brows and half scoffed at Connie's statement.

"Gee thanks." She got up, the half-hearted compliment supplied by the older woman not filling her with hope for the rest of their conversation.

Rita began to move towards the door her now almost shoulder length hair swishing gently around her neck, Connie's words catching in her throat as Rita left.

"Your hair looks lovely." The words Connie had wanted to say had run away to Timbuctoo, the other words, which had supposed to stay in her head flew out of her mouth, cutting through the awkward air like a knife.

Rita paused and turned around, seeing no sarcasm in Connie's eyes, only fear for Rita's reaction.

"Thanks." Rita managed a half smile, Connie feeling a smile tugging at her own lips as she intently memorized every crease on Rita's face. "You look lovely when you smile." Rita grinned back, then slipping out of the room.

Connie was glad Rita left when she did, her whole face turning a flushed beetroot, all the way to the tips of her ears.

Connie shook herself, not knowing what had taken over her, in her waffling she had completely forgotten what she had meant to say to the Clinical Nurse Manager.

She had been utterly taken back by how beautiful Rita was, not that she hadn't noticed it till now.

But last night Connie had had an epiphany of sorts, as she flicked through group photos of the staff, just how much Rita had grown as a person (obviously not literally), but she had become so much more mature, responsible and all while keeping her youthful nature.

In truth Connie half envied her.

Rita had everyone wrapped around her finger, not in a spoilt brat way, but in a way that everyone loved her to the deepest depths of their heart, everyone looked out for the tiny Nurse and everyone knew she was the shoulder to cry on.

But to Connie's dismay she realised Rita didn't really have a shoulder to cry on, sure her and Dixie used to be close, but she could tell something had gotten between them and they weren't as tight as they used to be.

Connie knew she had to try and build a bridge of friendship between the two of them, Connie needing Rita to lean on just as much as Rita needed Connie to lean on.

"RTC MRS BEAUCHAMP!" Rita called from the hallway, Connie cursing as she saw the door had been left open, feeling exposed as she sat zoned out on her desk.

She quickly grabbed her stethoscope, dashing after the speeding gurney which Rita and Ian lead expertly to resus.

She found herself next to Rita's cool body, their arms grazing innocently as they pulled the patient across onto the bed.

"Get me up to speed, Nurse Freeman." Connie instructed, starting ABC's as Rita relayed the information from the paramedics.

"Unidentified female, unrestrained driver of the vehicle which was crashed into. She hasn't regained consciousness since the crash, no pain relief has been given." Rita paused as she saw Connie's face freeze, her hands continued to move, but a look of fear engraved onto her face.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Rita whispered, touching Connie's arm gently.

Connie jumped, her eyes fixating on Rita as she tried to regain her composure.

"We need a CT and MRI, to rule out brain injuries which could be preventing her from waking up, or internal bleeding. Could someone get Big Mac to take her up? Thank you." She said, snapping the gloves off her hand and made her way quickly out of the room.

Rita wanted nothing more than to follow Connie out of the room and ask her what caused her to stop, but she was stuck waiting for Mac to come and move the patient.

Cal ended up taking over the case, as Connie didn't reappear, Rita's worries multiplying by the second as she couldn't figure out where the Clinical Lead had got to.

The CT results returned and Cal shook his head in dismay, realising this poor woman was already brain dead, and keeping her on life support was just prolonging the inevitable.

The medics dropped their heads in respect as the ventilator was turned off and the heart machine slowly flat lined down to zero.

Rita wanted to help clean up the poor woman, she had no one and they didn't even know her name, but at the same time she was panicking about the disappearance of a certain Doctor.

She decided the living had a priority over the dead, excusing herself from the room to launch a one man search team.

It took her less than 2 minutes to locate the supposedly missing Doctor.

She wandered into reception, knocking on Connie's office door, shocked to see it was open and there was a figure, ungracefully slumped behind it.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Rita called tentatively, not able to open the door due to Connie's body.

"I don't need your help." Connie said, her mind trying to put on a firm tone, but her emotions betraying her, a slight wobble causing her to sound more upset than she wanted anyone to know.

"Right, I'm going to get two cups of coffee, I expect you to be up and away from that door by the time I get back, ok?" Rita asked, walking off before she could hear an answer.

She had never spoken to Connie in that way again, her hands were shaking nervously as she thought of the earful she was about to receive when she returned.

But she knew, nothing other than a strong hand would get Connie to do anything.

Rita almost got pulled into another case by Tess, blagging her way off of it as she wound up some half-hearted excuse about a meeting with Connie.

With two cups of coffee in her hand she finally arrived back at Connie's office, knocking carefully with her elbow.

She smiled to feel the door swing freely on its hinges as she pushed it with her foot.

Her smile fell directly into a sad line as she saw Connie sat on the sofa.

Her knees were pulled up to her chin, a fine tear track was present on her face to those who were studying her closely and her hair fell loosely in front of her face.

Rita walked over to her, placing the coffee before her hands, Connie's fingers clasping around the hot cup slowly.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this." Connie whispered, her voice so quiet and sad that she sounded like someone else.

"I know…" Rita told her, settling onto the sofa next to her and sipping at her coffee.

They sat in silence for a good 5 minutes as Connie watched the steam rise from her paper cup, Rita content with the quiet.

"You know…" Rita started, capturing the attention of Connie, who seemed to have calmed down, even though she still looked slightly dazed. "I'm always here you know, if you ever wanted to talk about anything, I know what it's like to feel like you're on your own." Rita told Connie, Connie not having a chance to reply as Lofty practically tripped through the door.

Connie dropped her coffee on the floor, Rita glaring at Lofty who proceeded to turn beetroot red, forgetting to relay his message.

"Lofty?" Rita looked at him, trying to divert his attention from the exhausted Doctor who was doing nothing but watching as the hot liquid spread over her carpet.

"There has been a shooting in the Farmead estate, a medical team is needed." He almost shouted frantically, Rita switching to high alert and switching to Nurse Manager mode.

"Get Cal to take Tess." Rita said. "GO!" She ordered, knowing ordinarily either her, or Connie, or both would have taken the shout, but the fact that Connie seemed unable to process her emotions correctly at the moment told Rita she would be better staying here where Rita could keep an eye on her.

"Talk to me." Rita said, putting her own coffee down and choosing to strategically ignore Connie's own spillage.

"I can't." Connie said, her voice cracking as she did so, Rita's hands twitching as she longed to reach out and take hold of Connie's hands. "We should be preparing for the MAJAX."

"I know, but at least let me stick with you…" Rita begged, but Connie shook her head, flashing Rita a sad smile and finally claiming a packet of tissues off her desk to clear the mess up off of the floor.

"You'll be needed elsewhere…" Connie assured her, Rita still looking at her with a cautious eye. "I'll be ok." Connie told Rita, who although was not convinced, gave up on trying to persuade Connie any different.

"You know where I'll be…" Was all Rita could say as she saw the first wave of patients flying through the doors.

"Thank you." Connie whispered, but Rita didn't hear her as she flew out of the office door to assist Dixie with the first patient.

Rita busied herself, joining Ethan on the patient and running all over the place to get everything sorted and bloods sent off.

Patients kept flying in, Rita seriously worried about the amount of gunshot wounds which were being dashed to resus.

She tried to corner the Police Officers but none of them seemed to have any more information than she did, either that or they were very good liars.

Rita tried to focus on her job, but all she could think about was how Connie had almost broken down earlier, how she had almost confided in her, and how she hadn't seen her since she left her in her office.

But Rita's thoughts took a drastic turn as she heard a gunshot in the ED. She immediately left the patient she was treating, ignoring all of the cries from her colleagues.

"Rita, I really don't think that's a good idea!" Were the words that were shouted from Ethan's usually placid mouth.

"Rita, no!" Robyn cried out to her friend, grabbing Rita's arm, but Rita shook her off, determined to find the source of the gun fire.

Screams of terror and panic filled Rita's ears as she battled the tide, assuming that the direction people were running away from was where the gun man was.

She eventually reached a very deserted reception, she could hear scuttling from behind the desk and a jittery police woman stood up the corner, Rita almost scoffing at the woman's inability to do her job.

"Sir!" Rita called out to the gunman who was now sat calmly on a waiting chair. "Are you ok?" Rita took baby steps forward, not wanting to spook the man who seemed to have burnt himself out.

"I'm here to help." Rita said, the man suddenly jumping up and grabbing Rita, ramming the gun into her side.

"Rita no!" Rita looked around frantically to see where the cry had emanated from, shocked to see Connie's dishevelled hair and petrified eyes staring at her from behind the reception desk.

"That's what they always say!" The man started to cry, much to Rita's surprise.

"Who always say?" Rita tried to keep the attention on her as she could see armed Police Officers creeping in behind them, in the reflection of the reception sign.

"EVERYONE! They say they're going to be there for you and then…" Rita jolted as she heard a gunshot, sinking to the floor as she heard several screams and the man's body slump against her own.

 **Does Rita get shot? Does Connie dash to her aid?**

 **Leave a review, and if you have any questions I'll reply to them in the next chapter :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. What's Happening?

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE THREE KIND SOULS FOR POINTING OUT THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS MESSED UP, SO HERE IT IS RE-UPLOADED, HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE BETTER THIS TIME! (Guest, and another Guest :))**

Rita let out a shaky breath when she felt two pairs of strong hands lifting her up off the floor. She looked up at one of the men, who was tall and smiled down at her.

"You are either very brave, or very stupid. Thanks to you we got a clean shot and you got away unhurt." The man told Rita, letting her go as she got her balance.

"Would you…" Rita took a second to take a deep breath and get her voice to sound like her own again. "Will you let everyone know it's safe?" Rita asked, the man nodding and leaving Rita to it.

Rita then took a step forward, her leg jolting and causing her to close her eyes a second as she realised what had almost just happened.

She had almost lost her life and all she could think of was Connie. Nothing, or nobody else even crossed her mind.

All she could think of was the tall, beautiful brunette who had been on the edge of tears when she called out her name.

Rita forced herself to move to the other side of the reception desk, Noel, Louise and Big Mac had stood up, but Connie still sat scrunched under the desk, her whole body dithering in fright.

Half of the ED started to pour through reception, everyone being directed to St. James' as Holby City ED had been declared a crime scene and needed to be evacuated.

The medics gathered around the desk, watching intently as Rita knelt down to comfort their usually stoic Clinical Lead.

"Hey…" Rita called out, everyone listening as the tears caught in her throat and she reached out to comfort the terrified Doctor.

Rita's hand almost made contact with Connie's pale, freckled arm when Connie pulled back, her eyes tearing up as she saw the fear in Connie's eyes.

"He's gone now, I promise you're safe." Rita held out her hand, waiting patiently for Connie to place her own into it.

The moment eventually happened, Rita quickly interlacing their fingers and pulling Connie close, their bodies almost touching as Connie's strong façade started to break down

"I thought he shot you." Connie told her, Rita nodding as she realised how it must have sounded from behind the shield of the desk.

"We need to evacuate this area." A loud voice boomed above the two women's heads, Rita only realising now that everyone else had left, and it was only them left.

"Ok, sorry." Rita stood up, not releasing Connie's hand from her own and pulling her up gently.

They walked slowly towards the door.

Rita could see the hordes of people stood outside, trying to pull her hand out of Connie's, Connie releasing but looking to Rita for an explanation.

"Come back to mine." Rita said simply. It wasn't really a request, it was more of a statement, Connie nodding slightly awkwardly.

"I need a drink..." Connie said, pausing as she realised what she had just said, leaning against the outside wall of the ED, next to Rita, watching everyone file out noisily as the Police ushered them.

"I don't drink." Rita said quietly.

"What?" Connie asked, she had regained some of her composure and was feeling once again more comfortable in her own skin.

"Almost two years sober." Rita told her, refusing to look Connie in the eye as the Clinical Lead learnt something about her young Nurse Manager she didn't knowbefore. "If you want to go home, that's fine…" Rita said, pushing herself off the wall and going to walk away.

"No." Connie said a bit too fast, Rita halting in her tracks, jumping as she felt Connie brush against her side. "An alcohol free evening would probably be good for me." Connie admitted, Rita nodding and continuing to walk towards her house.

As they started to walk, Connie noticed Rita was shivering.

"Are you cold?" She asked politely, placing a warm hand on Rita's goose bumped arms.

They had not been allowed back inside the ED, luckily Rita kept her keys in her pocket, otherwise they would have been without shelter for the night.

Rita had therefore been forced to stay in her short sleeved scrubs, the freezing winter evening chill causing her to shake head to toe.

"I'm fine." Rita said, but Connie could hear more than lies in her voice, she could hear the distinct sound of tears threatening to fall down her face.

Connie left it, realising Rita obviously didn't want to cry in public, and was unwilling to disclose what was causing her to feel so upset.

Connie making a mental note to quiz her more when they reached her house.

They finally reached Rita's small two bedroom, semi-detached house, which had a beautiful view onto the sea.

Rita's almost blue hands fumbled in her pocket for her keys, her fingers being so stiff she couldn't grasp into the cool metal.

Connie eventually took pity on her and pulled Rita's hands away from the materiel, she then replaced Rita's hands with her own and pulled out the keys and let them into the warmth of the house.

Rita stumbled in, glad when Connie caught her arm.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Rita asked, positioning herself back upright, Connie nodding at her before releasing her grip on Rita's arm.

Connie followed Rita into the kitchen where Rita picked up the kettle, with the intention of filling it with fresh water from the tap, but her icy fingers didn't allow this motion, causing her to drop it on the floor.

"Shit." Rita cursed, pushing herself away from the work top and bumping in to Connie.

"Just take a moment." Connie said, resting her hands either side of Rita's shoulder blades. She could feel the tension in Rita's back. Rita looked up, catching Connie's eyes for the first time that night.

"What's happening to us?" Rita asked, Connie slightly unsure as to what Rita was getting at. "I feel like I'm not myself anymore, we used to be so strong and something in me has broken."

Rita started to almost convulse in Connie's arms she was shaking so hard.

"Here's the deal…" Connie started, pausing as Rita caught her breath and tried to control her body's actions again. "I'll open up to you, if you open up to me?" Connie suggested, she had never done this before, especially with someone she knew as little as she did Rita, but she felt a connection between them, something she couldn't explain, yet she also couldn't deny.

"OK." Rita said quietly, leaning into Connie's touch, their bodies almost touching. "Let's go and sit in the longue." Rita suggested, Connie agreeing.


	3. Opening Up

**THANK YOU TOO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) Seriously comment any questions or suggestions and I promise to answer them in the next chapter :D**

They deserted the idea of a hot drink, Rita following Connie's lead, which was strange, considering they were in her house.

Connie sat down on the large sofa first, Rita sitting next to her, but misjudging her landing and grazing Connie's leg with her own.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, before moving slightly away from the Doctor.

"I found out I was pregnant the other day." Connie said, closing her eyes so she couldn't see Rita's uncalculated reaction, Rita not entirely sure whether what she was hearing was true or what. "About three months ago I got raped…" Connie bit her lip, her eyes snapping open when she felt Rita's cold hand on top of her own. "I thought I could move on… But I can't now."

Tears started to trickle down Connie's cheeks as she felt Rita's arms rap around her body. They sat quietly in that position for a few minutes before Connie took a deep breath and pushed Rita gently off of her.

"Now, it's your turn." Connie said, looking sadly over at Rita who still couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"My drinking problem started when Mark, my ex, started to hit me and beat me… And worse." Rita looked at Connie who still had hold of her one hand, squeezing it gently and urging her to continue. "I don't know why he didn't, and I still don't now, but my drinking got out of hand, I started to drink at work. Luckily Ash caught me and forced me to go to an AA meeting."

Rita looked in Connie's eyes for disappointment or anger, but there as nothing present but love, and sympathy. "It was so hard, and I'm sorry I missed so much work…"

"Ok." Connie snuggled close to Rita and held her in her arms. "You don't have to say sorry, let's just agree to talk to one another if we need to." Connie said, Rita nodding as her tears soaked Connie's pale cream blouse.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Rita asked tentatively, not knowing if she was pushing the boundaries of their new relationship too far.

"Yes, I'll manage somehow." Connie said, glad for Rita's comforting head on her shoulder.

"I… Um… I can help." Rita said.

"Thank you." Connie said, hoping Rita wasn't just saying that out of politeness or if she really meant it.

"I'm sorry, do you want anything to eat or…" Rita tried to push back from Connie, but she caught her again, pulling her back onto her chest.

"No, I'm ok here…" Connie told her sincerely, glad when Rita relaxed into her embrace. Connie leaning back gently onto the sofa, so they were side by side. "Do you want children?" Connie asked, resting her chin on top of Rita's.

"Yes, I just never wanted to do it on my own." Rita spoke out loud, then realised what she had said as Connie's body stiffened next to her. "That was insensitive." She said, lifting her head up to look at Connie, their noses pushing against one another as they slightly rearranged positions.

Connie was about to speak again when her phone began to ring.

She wriggled out of Rita's arms, sitting up carefully, Rita noticing the gentle hand she placed on her stomach as she answered the phone.

"Mrs Beauchamp…" Connie mhmm'ed a few times, and listened intently before thanking the caller and hanging up. "They're going to be reopening the ED tomorrow at 3pm…" Connie informed Rita, who nodded, unsure as to what to say to that.

"You did a stupid thing today." Connie said, waiting for Rita to sit up before continuing. "With the gunman, you could have died."

"Yeah… Well, I don't exactly have anyone to live for." Connie felt tears prick in her eyes as realised just how alone Rita felt.

"I would have cared if you had died though." Connie said.

"It's not like you would be sitting home waiting for me." Rita scoffed, not believing for a second that what Connie said was true.

"I could be." Connie told her, Rita's ears picking up.

"Really?" Rita asked, jumping when Connie took her hands in her own.

"I never want you to feel like you have no one Rita, I will always be here. I understand if you think I'm a bitch and I know I'm not the most approachable person, but if you need someone here with you, I am more than happy to comply." Connie stated, placing a gently kiss on Rita's forehead.

"I can't believe you would feel this alone and not tell anyone." Connie admitted sadly, leaving her lips resting on Rita's forehead, the hot air blowing from her mouth calmed Rita into a relaxed state.

"I had a daughter." Rita suddenly whispered, Connie pulling back and placing a hand on the side of Rita's face.

Her eyes were drifting open and closed, and she seemed almost in a dream state.

"Hey, Rita…" Connie tried to knock her out of it, but Rita continued to loll around in her arms.

"She died, Mark killed her. He said she fell down the stairs, but I know the truth, Mark could do a lot of things, but he couldn't lie to me, he was too obvious." Rita continued, Connie holding Rita carefully, not entirely sure what was going on.

"RITA!" She shouted in the end, Rita jumping a mile and starting to cry.

She pushed Connie away, further and further until she was free of the older woman's grasp.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you." Connie said, reaching out for Rita who was retreating backwards on the sofa. "I am so sorry about your daughter, I really am."

Connie caught hold of Rita's hand again, Rita sobbing loudly and painfully now, so much so that Connie could feel her heart breaking.

"She was so tiny." Rita hugged Connie's hand, Connie pulling her close again and holding Rita in her strong arms. "She was so tiny."

 **Did you like this? Seeing the vulnerable side of our two favorite ladies? Any suggestions for further chapters please leave them in the comments below!**


	4. A Bit of Fun, Gone Wrong!

**HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW IF I'M GOING TO FAST OR IF IT'S TOO ACTION PACKED! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO RIDICULOUSLYOVEROBSESS WHO GAVE ME THE SWEETEST REVIEW EVER!**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY...**

When Connie next opened her eyes she unconsciously started to squint as bright sunlight poured through open curtains.

She shuffled onto her side, Rita still dozing on her arm, fast asleep next to her. Her face was red, puffy and tear stained, a reminder of everything they had shared last night.

Connie needed move her leg, which was asleep, but she didn't want to wake up the sleeping Nurse so she sat silently watching the blonde.

Connie studied the younger woman's features intently, her small, round nose was screwed up slightly, and light snores passing through her nostrils and into the still air.

Her dirty blonde hair had grown considerably since the two had first met, her once staple pixie hair cut had grown and now danced at her shoulders as she walked.

She was still dressed in her dark blue scrubs, Connie guessing the unflattering sack of materiel did no justice to the body underneath them.

Connie's study was cut short as Rita sneezed, awakening her from her slumber.

Rita stretched and yawned, stopping with a sudden jolt as she realised there was someone next to her.

"Umm…" Rita bit her lip, Connie just cuddling her closer.

Rita held her body rigid at first.

"Everything you said last night is strictly between us." Connie reassured her, Rita sniffling and then letting her body go limp, letting Connie hold her like she was loved.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Rita tilted her head up, waiting for a response to register on the Doctor's face.

"It's almost lunch time." Connie chuckled, Rita rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no then!" Rita joked back, Connie squeezing Rita closer, happy to see the joy back in the Nurse's eyes.

Rita slipped off the sofa, offering Connie a hand up and showing her back to the kitchen, where the kettle laid discarded on its side on the worktop.

Rita calmly picked it up, filled it with water and set it to boil. She turned around to see Connie had gone a rather odd shade of green.

"Connie?" Rita's eyes grew wide as Connie gagged in her mouth. Rita rushed to her side, dragging her gently to the toilet just down the hall.

Rita held back her hair as Connie threw up violently into the toilet.

She gasped for air as more sick came up her throat, her eyes watering as she clutched her stomach and begged the feeling to stop.

Rita cautiously rubbed a soothing hand up and down Connie's back, ensuring she was as comfortable as possible.

Eventually it stopped, and Connie fell backwards onto her bum.

She took a few deep breaths, half smiling when Rita brought a damp cloth to her lips, wiping the smudged makeup and bile off her mouth.

"The joys of childbearing eh?" Rita asked, this time it was Connie's turn to roll her eyes, Rita half ignoring her, offering her a hand up.

"We umm… We work well together, don't you think? We balance each other out." Connie said to Rita as they were making their way back to the kitchen.

"I guess so." Rita grinned, her dazzling smile making Connie feel instantly better.

They ate lunch in a companionable silence, only talking when Connie asked where Rita kept the glasses for a drink.

Rita then took the plates off Connie, refusing to hear of her helping with the dishes.

"We need to be back in the apartment by three, so do you mind if I take a shower?" Connie asked.

"Of course… Can I ask you a question?" Rita questioned tentatively, Connie nodding her head with a smile. "Last night when we were talking…" Rita then shook her head. "Forget it."

"You want me to be here when you come home?" Connie asked, Rita shrugging her shoulders like she didn't care. "I'm going to be here when you come home." Connie said, a small smile creeping on to Rita's lips.

"Thank you. I'm here for you too you know, if things get too much and you want to vent…" Rita said, Connie nodding.

"I know." She nodded again, before leaving to find Rita's shower.

Rita was sent on a mission to scour her house, for any sparse make up items she may own.

She returned with less than a handful, Connie having to improvise and try something slightly different to her usual dark eye and perfectly contoured face.

Rita assured her she still looked beautiful, a natural blush creeping onto the brunette's face as the words fell from Rita's honest mouth.

They walked to work, their arms bumping gently into one another's, both women smiling at one another as they did so.

"Does Jacob fancy you?" Rita asked, a cheeky grin on her pale face, the morning had left a frost on the floor and a pinkness in both women's cheeks.

"Staff Nurse Masters?" Connie asked with her eyebrows raised, her heels clicking along the floor as she narrowed her eyes at Rita who had to supress a giggle.

"Well, along with everyone else in the department that is." Rita bit her tongue, which poked slightly outside of her mouth as she waited for Connie's response.

"Do you want to have a bit of fun, with Staff Nurse Masters?" Connie asked, a wicked glint in her eyes as she saw the joy in Rita's nodding of her head.

They arrived at work, their plan concocted, Rita dashing ahead of the Clinical Lead, with her keys and letting herself into her office.

She then crouched down the corner of the office, where, as long as Jacob didn't turn around, he wouldn't see her.

Minutes later Connie entered, glancing back subtly and catching a glance of the small Nurse, not believing she had actually suggested this, she felt like an immature high school student, and she was loving every second of it.

Connie winked at Rita as she saw Jacob approaching the office.

"Ah, Staff Nurse Masters." Connie called, catching the attention of the large Nurse, much in the same way she had caught Rita's attention the day before.

"Queen Bee." He responded, Rita having clamp a hand over her mouth as she saw the revulsion on Connie's face. Jacob went to take a seat but Connie intervened.

"Don't sit." She said, the man obeying her every command.

"Listen, we could dance around this for weeks, or I could just take you out to dinner." Jacob said confidently, his lips pursed as Connie scoffed at his ridiculous suggestion.

"I would have to say no." Connie said, her expression turning from smug to fear in less than a microsecond.

"No?" He questioned, taking hold of Connie's arm. "I'll show you what happens to women who…"

Rita jumped from her hiding spot, she couldn't watch her Nurse all but abuse Connie.

"Get off her Jacob! GET OFF!" She shouted, pushing the bigger man, who seemed more like brick wall than a human.

"Oh, this was just some sort of funny joke was it?" He asked, not realising her was hurting Connie, both physically and emotionally.

"LET HER GO!" Rita having to half jump for her tightly balled fist to make contact with Jacob's nose.

As it did so he flung Connie from his gasp, she hit her side on the hard desk as she fell towards the floor.

Rita screamed for help as she dashed to Connie's side, taking hold of her hand as she started to cough and groan.

 **MORE DRAMA FOR OUR TWO FAVORITE LADIES! SORRY FOR JACOB LOVERS OUT HERE, BUT I NEEDED SOMEONE TO USE AND HE WAS THE EASIEST CULPRIT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW :D**


	5. Stethoscopes

**THANK YOU TO ROO WHO HAS BEEN SO KIND WITH HER REVIEWS, SO I'VE DECIDED TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HER!**

"Connie, oh my God!" Rita had her arms around Connie's shoulders in seconds, Charlie and Cal running into the room to see Jacob nursing a probably badly broken nose.

"Get him out." Rita pointed to Jacob, Charlie trusted Rita implicitly and had always had a funny feeling in his gut about the ex-army, tattooed Nurse.

"Security." He shouted, not caring what it is Jacob had done, but seeing his Clinical Lead in pain warranted him to guess that he had caused her injury.

Big security guards came in, Rita helping Connie to sit up carefully, moving around slowly to see Jacob being dragged from the office door.

"We need to get you to a cubicle sweetheart." Rita was shivering, almost on the verge of crying as she looked down at Connie who was shaking her head.

"We just need to check you over, it looks like you took a nasty blow there." Charlie said, Connie just continuing to shake her head.

"Ok, just give us a minute please, Charlie?" Rita pleaded the older Nurse, who nodded, confused as to when the two women had 'kissed and made up', leaving them to it anyway.

"Connie, just breathe my darling." Connie had hold of Rita's hand so tightly that it was losing circulation.

Rita was seriously worried about the health of both Connie's side and the baby.

"What if… The baby?" Connie was crying openly, not really caring who saw her, she just wanted to know if her baby was ok.

"Alright, let me help you onto the sofa?" Rita suggested, suddenly having an idea that wouldn't require Connie leaving the room, or anyone coming in.

It took several attempts to get the scared Clinical Lead onto the sofa, Rita eventually glad to release the weight of the older woman, Connie sinking into the comfortable couch.

Rita then reached gently around Connie's neck, pulling the stethoscope into her own hands.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked, Rita shushing her quietly, before pulling up Connie's top.

A small bump was present on the Doctor's stomach, Rita placing the cold end of the stethoscope onto Connie's tummy.

Connie sucked in a hiss of air as the cool metal touched her belly.

The tense 30 seconds seemed to stretch on forever, a smile eventually forming on Rita's dry lips.

"Here…" She pulled the plugs out of her ears and passed them into Connie's shaking hands, Connie then putting the plugs in her own ears.

Rita held the circular end of it onto Connie's stomach.

"Oh God…" Connie breathed a sigh of relief, her heart increasing and an uncontrollable smile gracing her lips as she heard the rhythmic beating of her baby's strong heart.

"Why don't you stay in here today?" Rita suggested, more of an order than a suggestion, but of course Constance Beauchamp wanted to contend with her.

"I'm fi…" Connie paused as she tried to get up, a large groan leaving her mouth as she felt the pain radiating around her entire lower abdomen.

"I should be sending you home, consider yourself lucky." Rita said, suddenly realising what a poor choice of words that was. "Right, I've got to get on with my shift, or my evil Clinical Lead will have my guts for garters!" Rita said, glad when Connie started to chuckle. "Just let me know if you need anything, yeah?"

Connie just nodded, Rita waving to her as she went out of the room, after she closed the blinds to give Connie some privacy if she wanted it.

Rita treated a few minor patients, everyone murmuring and muttering about the fact that Connie's office was completed blacked out.

Everyone also gossiping about the fact Jacob wasn't in, and the fact that some cleaner had apparently seen him 'getting hauled out on his ass by security.'

"Alright people, that's enough, why don't we actually get some work done?" Charlie called out the staff who had once again accumulated in the break room.

Charlie was about to leave when he saw Rita sat up the corner, she had a cup of probably once hot coffee in her hand, but no steam seemed to rise from the cup anymore.

Charlie waited for everyone to filter out of the room, Rita seemingly hadn't heard him and continued her long stare into the abyss.

"Rita?" Charlie sat next to the blonde Nurse, Rita jumping and almost dropping the cool liquid onto the floor, Charlie catching her hands and preventing it from happening. "Alright." He said, taking the cup off her and placing it on the side.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? You and Connie seem to be getting on now, but you both seem to be off your game." Charlie spoke openly, if there was one thing Charlie didn't tolerate, it was lying.

Rita just shook her head.

"It's not my place to say, but please cut Connie some slack, what happened today isn't even the start of it!" Rita sighed, standing up and going to leave the room.

"If you ever want to talk to anyone Rita, my door is always open." Charlie told her, Rita nodding.

"Thank you, Charlie." She then turned her back on the old man, who was left more in the dark than e had started, even more questions spinning around his head as Rita left him alone.

Rita decided to check up on Connie, as it had been almost 5 hours and she had seen no movement from inside the office, nor had she had any communication with her new found friend.

She knocked on the door quietly, surprised to find it open, her face falling into a soft smile as she saw the one and only Mrs Beauchamp fast asleep on the sofa.

Rita biting her lip roughly as she saw the bruise that showed on Connie's side where her t-shirt had ridden up.

Rita knelt down next to the sofa, silently smiling as she made note of the cute features which made up Connie's face, much like Connie had done to her.

Rita realised Connie's face was not as flawless and doll like as her makeup made it appear.

She had small wrinkles in her skin around her eyes and lips from frowning, and smiling so much. Her upper cheekbone and nose was covered in petite freckles, each of which made Connie look younger and more youthful.

Her usually perfectly curled hair was crumpled up around her face, her long fringe splayed over her left cheek, partially covering a pair of obvious tear tracks and smudged mascara.

Rita's eyes moved away from Connie's face, lingering at her shirt which was not as loose as it used to be.

Connie had one hand placed protectively over her pregnant stomach, another hand resting above her head, her hand open, jolting every now and then as she wriggled around on the small sofa.

Rita smiling at the discarded pair of louboutins at the end of the sofa.

Rita decided to wake up the sleeping Doctor, knowing it was almost time to depart for the day, and sleeping on a sofa which was far too small for Connie's length, was neither good for her or the baby.

"Hey…" The crouched Nurse whispered, blowing a small stream of cool air onto Connie's face.

Connie's face crumbled, her nose becoming screwed up and a loud yawn escaping from between her lips.

Connie unconsciously started to smile, seeing the young blonde grinning next to her.

"Hey…" Connie replied, rubbing her face like a baby to try and shake some of the sleepiness out of her body.

"It's nearly home time Mrs Clinical Lead!" Rita tutted, Connie biting her lip as she pondered about how adorable Rita Freeman really was. "Do you want me to take you back to yours?" She asked, knowing after a day like today, Connie might want to be in the comfort of her own home.

"Depends, will you be there?" Connie asked innocently, but a pink blush creeping into her cheeks told Rita she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I would need to call at mine and get a change of clothes…" Rita paused, her heart skipping a beat as she realised she had invited herself over to sleep without asking. "If you want me to stay that is… I don't have to stay…"

"I want you to stay." Connie said, Rita breathing a sigh of relief and smiling again at Connie.

 **SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY, I AM GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER STRAIGHT AFTER THIS ON :D**


	6. Awkward Questions with No Answer

**SO THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY A CLIFF HANGER, BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS ONE IS, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Rita phoned for a cab to pick them up, telling the cab company they would need to make two stops, Rita finally managing to get one that would pick them up in 15 minutes.

By this point Connie had sat up on the sofa, but she hadn't ventured much further due to the pain in her side.

Rita finally put down the phone, catching Connie off guard as she was examining her side.

"It still hurts?" Rita asked, Connie dropping her top, the action too quick for it to be a natural reflex, her shoulders shrugging sadly. "You can tell me, Connie, I'm here to help you." Connie just nodded, her head dropping and her hands raising to rest her head on.

"I just want to go home…" Connie drew in a shaky breath, pulling away when Rita knelt down again to take Connie's hands in her own. "Please?" She practically begged, Rita standing back up and nodding.

"Ok, let me go and get changed." Rita said, dashing off to slip out of her scrubs and back into her slacks.

When Rita arrived back at the office she sighed to see Connie once again with the stethoscope in her ears, the cool metal attachment placed on her ever so slightly swollen stomach.

"The baby is ok." Rita said quietly, taking the stethoscope of Connie who nodded slowly. "Come on, sweetheart." Rita held out her arm, Connie slowly lifting herself up, a restricted groan leaving her mouth as she stood up straight.

Rita went to move away, but Connie kept hold of her arm, Rita linking it firmly through to walk to the waiting taxi.

Rita made sure Connie was strapped safely inside of the taxi before giving the driver the get go.

"I'll be like two seconds in mine." Rita told Connie, who seemed to stiffen in her seat.

"I'll come in with you." Connie said, Rita furrowing her brows and looking at her with confusion.

"You don't need to, you'd be better staying in here." Rita told her, not understanding why Connie was almost in tears as she looked at the male taxi driver. "Connie?"

"I can't stay alone in here with…" Connie shuffled awkwardly in her seat as she whispered to Rita, who suddenly understood.

Her previous experience with the other gender had left her scarred and pregnant, an experience she didn't want to repeat.

"Ok… It's ok…" Rita pushed her cheek comfortingly against Connie's shoulder, Connie leaning into the touch.

"We'll be two minutes, ok?" Rita asked the man, who nodded, stepping out of the cab to light up a cigarette.

Rita gave Connie a hand out of the cab, her side still stiff, but feeling slightly less so now she had started moving around.

"Come on…" Rita called gently to Connie, taking hold of her hand and interlacing their cold fingers.

Rita opened the door quickly, with much more ease than the previous night, pulling Connie inside the house.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Rita said, her hand leaving Connie's as she bounded up the stairs.

She returned less than 60 seconds later with a backpack full of a spare change of clothes, her toiletries and a box of chocolates she had found on her bedside table.

She grabbed Connie's hand gain, leading her out of the front door, locking up and getting back into the taxi.

When they reached Connie's house Rita quickly paid the driver, even before Connie could even think about getting her purse out.

Rita then taking hold of her freckled hand in her own tiny one, going slowly as the pain in Connie's side seemed to be causing her more and more distress with every step.

They made it to the front door, Connie handing Rita the keys as she could barely lift her arm up to get the keys into the lock.

Rita had little chance to look around the luxurious house which the Clinical Lead lived in, as her attention was drawn back to the owner who started to cry.

"It hurts Rita, my side really hurts." Connie had obviously been only just keeping it together in the cab, the comfort of her own home just allowing her to let everything go.

"Alright, come here." Rita opened the door to what she assumed to be Connie's longue, glad she was correct.

She stood beckoning the crying woman over to the large sofa, glad when Connie obliged.

Rita made sure Connie was down safely before leaving the room.

"I'll be right back." She called to the Doctor who started sobbing louder.

Rita found the state of the art kitchen, searching for a large towel.

There was one hanging conveniently on the airier up the corner.

She hurriedly turned on the kettle, also finding a large bowl and quarter filling it with cool water.

She then added the boiling water and put the towel inside it. She then carried it back through to the longue.

"Here, you've probably bruised a few ribs and pulled a muscle by your rib cage, I've done it enough times to know how to help it feel better. Trust me?" Rita asked, Connie nodding in agreement, placing the bowl on the floor.

She then instructed Connie to lie down, using her cool fingers to lift up the laced blouse which covered the now large purple bruise on Connie's side.

"I've got you." Rita promised her, placing a hand on the side of Connie's face, Connie nodding again.

Rita pushed up her long sleeves, wringing out the towel, so it was still damp, but not enough to soak Connie's entire sofa.

She then folded it into fours and placed it on Connie's injured side.

"You make me feel safe." Connie said, hissing with relaxation as the heat penetrated her skin and soothed her aching muscles. "Thank you." Connie opened her eyes to see Rita beaming at her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Rita decided to venture a new topic area, one she was scared to broach, but her feelings warranted the questioning of Connie's secretive life.

"I guess…" Connie said, moving to try and see Rita better, who was sat with her side resting on the sofa, regretting it when pain shot through her entire lower body.

"Ok?" Rita asked, fiddling with her hair as she tried to think about the best way to ask it, knowing no matter how well she planned it, it would come out awfully.

"Have you ever considered dating women?" Rita blurted out, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realised just how blunt she sounded.

She was even more shocked when she saw the minimal movement in Connie's expressions.

"I guess…" Connie said, obviously not catching onto what Rita was saying.

"What about dating me?" Rita ventured, finally eliciting a response from Connie whose eyes grew wide.

 **WHAT DOES CONNIE SAY TO RITA OPENING UP ABOUT HER FEELINGS? PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)**


	7. FREECHAMP

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been really ill and yesterday I just felt awful. So I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, and sorry if it's kinda rubbish! Will try and write some more later, depending on how I feel and upload again tomorrow hopefully.**

"I'm sorry, that was too much too fast, especially after what happened today. I'm so sorry, it's just that you said we worked well together yesterday and I don't know… I think I added one and one and made five." Rita was rambling.

Tears forming in her eyes, not believing she could be so stupid to think Connie would love her back the way she loved her.

These two days together, cementing just how deeply she cared for the soft hearted brunette.

"Rita stop." Connie had her eyes closed, a hand in front of her eyes.

"I'll just go, I'm so sorry. I understand…" Rita getting cut off as Connie shook her head.  
"No, you don't understand." Connie said, taking Rita's shaking hands in her owns. Rita was nearly hysterical as she thought she ruined all friendship they had ever built.

"I am vulnerable right now, I am pregnant with someone else's child and I have no experience with women whatsoever." Connie told Rita, who tried to pull away, but Connie held her firmly in her grasp. "Do you still want me?"

Rita had no words, not understanding why Connie would think any of those things would make her love her any less.

Rita couldn't find the words to reply so she just kissed Connie's hand, smiling like a clown as Connie started to laugh.

"You are such a dork." Rita said to Connie, who was laughing so hard she was crying happy tears, but her side was also aching, but at this point she didn't care.

"Yeah, well you're a little pixie." Rita laughed at Connie's statement, the two women just laughing

Rita suddenly turned serious, looking at Connie sadly.

"You don't have to go out with me, I'm not forcing you to do anything." Rita said. "You've never been with a woman, how do you know I'm different?" Rita asked, her insecurities starting to show, pulling the towel off Connie's side and re-wetting it, placing it back on the bruise.

"I have never felt like this about someone, I know it's all cliché and whatnot, but Rita you are the kindest, sweetest and most selfless person I've ever met. I'm not going to find any better than you." Connie told her, Rita not able to contain her emotions, more tears rolling down her face as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry, I came here to look after you and I've just gone and done this…" Rita apologised, suddenly aware of the pain Connie must be in.

"Don't say sorry." Connie said.

"Let's get you up to bed, you'll be comfier there than cramped on this sofa." Rita said. "Do you want some paracetamol? Or anything to eat?"

"No, I'll be fine." Connie assured Rita, letting the young Nurse help her up and onto her feet.

Rita gently laced her arms around Connie's waist, pulling the woman close, making note that without her heels on she was only a few inches taller than Rita.

Rita hugged Connie as hard as possible, without causing further harm to her.

"I will protect you and this baby with my life." Rita promised Connie, who leaned down her head, resting their foreheads together, both women closing their eyes as they bathed in an aura of absolute bliss.

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I'M ALSO KIND OF RUNNING OUR OF IDEAS, SO IF YOU WANT YOUR IDEA TO BE INCLUDED, JUST REVIEW :D THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME!**


	8. An Unexpected Arrival

**I STILL FEEL REALLY RUBBISH, BUT MY HEAD STOPPED ACHING FOR A BIT LAST NIGHT, SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER :D**

The next morning Rita awoke in an unfamiliar bed, a thick weave of brunette hair tickled to back of her neck as she yawned.

She wriggled around in the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous Doctor who was pressed up against her back.

As she moved Connie's auburn eyes flickered open, still heavy with sleep as she focused on the tiny blonde in her arms.

"How's your side?" Rita asked, the two women now facing each other, their arms interlinked and wrapped around one another.

Connie just shrugged, not being one to show her pain, unless completely necessary.

"Wait, what's the time?" Connie asked, sitting up straight, Rita following suit and catching her efficiently as her side disagreed with her sudden movement. "I'm fine."

"Connie, you can lie about anything you want to everyone else, but if this is going to work, we have to be honest with each other." Rita told Connie, who relaxed in Rita's arms, which gently lowered her back onto the bed. "You need the day off, I'm sure you have plenty of sick days to have, so just take the day off and chill."

"But the ED…" Connie started to protest.

"The ED will survive without you for the day." Rita smiled, kissing Connie's forehead.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Rita asked, Connie's eyes had glazed over, Rita's words eliciting no response from her. "Connie?" Rita brought a hand up to Connie's cool face, this action snapping her back into the real world.

"What's the date?" Connie asked, Rita furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I don't know sweetheart, why?" Rita asked, her hand not moving from Connie's face as the older woman started to shake.

"Would you just tell me?" Connie asked, snapping at Rita whose hand jumped away from Connie.

"It's the 1st of May." Rita told Connie, who let her hand fly to her mouth, her eyes watering over with tears as she sobbed. "Hey…" Rita tried to pull Connie close, but the Connie just pushed her away.

"I just need a minute." Connie said, trying to completely cover her face as Rita climbed out of the bed. Rita leant over the bed and kissed the side of Connie's face.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?" Rita said, not knowing if Connie hadn't heard or was just ignoring her.

Either way, Rita exited the room and made her way downstairs.

Rita looked at the clock, realising she was already almost an hour late for work.

She debated getting ready quickly and running to work, but then she realised how much Connie really needed her.

She went into the hall, where she had dumped her bags, rifling through until she found her phone.

She found Charlie's number, letting it ring, her ears still hearing the agonizing sobs that were being released from Connie's body.

"Nurse Fairhead." Charlie said down the phone, his voice having a relaxing effect on Rita's nerves almost immediately. "Hello?" He called, when no one responded to his first statement.

"Sorry, Charlie it's Rita." Rita finally said, she could hear the old man sigh down the phone.

"Rita Freeman, would that be the Rita Freeman who was due on shift 56minutes ago?" Charlie asked sarcastically, Rita's guilt eating her up on the inside, she was never late for shift, let alone didn't turn up at all.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Connie is having a terrible time, her side is causing her a lot of grief and something else is upsetting her as well." Rita started to ramble, making note that Charlie probably didn't need to know all of this information.

"You're with her now?" Charlie questioned, a high dose of suspicion laced his voice.

"Yes… Well… I couldn't really leave her alone could I?" Rita wandered into the kitchen as she chatted, noticing a large sticky note on Connie's fridge.

"I suppose not, will either of you be coming in today?" Charlie questioned, his voice seemed to soften as he heard just how tired and sad Rita sounded.

"Connie is definitely not coming in, I might do later, I'm sorry Charlie." Rita sounded exasperated, wanting nothing more than to go into work and get rid of all of the stresses, but knowing she would spend her entire shift worrying about Connie.

"Alright, take care of our Clinical Lead for us, ok? Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Charlie." Rita said, glad that the Senior Nurse understood.

"Alright, goodbye." He said, before hanging up the phone.

Rita slipped her phone into her pyjama bottoms pocket, edging closer to the fridge to read the note Connie had carefully positioned in the middle of the silver door.

'GRACE'S BIRTHDAY, FLIGHT ARRIVAL AT 2:30pm, 01/05/2015, CARDIFF AIRPORT.' Rita's heart sank, her brain clicking into motion as she recognized why Connie had become so upset.

It was her daughter's birthday and she was meant to be picking her up from the airport.

Rita couldn't imagine the surge of emotions that must be rushing around the poor woman's soul at this point.

The rape, the pregnancy, even their relationship would be putting strain on how comfortable her first conversation with her daughter would be.

Rita then had an idea, looking at her watch and noticing it was only 5 hours before Grace's plane landed and Connie would need to be at the airport.

Rita scrawled a note for Connie, running back into the hall and pulling her new change of clothes out of the bag and throwing them on, before dashing out of the house.

Rita returned with four large bags full of shopping.

She knocked on the door, Connie, who now had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a baggy jumper, opened the door.

"Rita?" She questioned, Rita smiling up at her. Connie had applied a thick layer of makeup, but her eyes were still blood and red shot from crying.

"I just brought some stuff for Grace." Rita said, Connie biting her lip and moving out of Rita's way. "Come on sweetheart."

Rita showed herself through to the kitchen, placing down the bags and turning around to find Connie right behind her.

Rita opened her arms and Connie stepped warily into them. Rita held Connie close to her, careful of her left side, which she assumed was still tender and painful.

"I have to tell her about the baby." Connie whispered to Rita. "What if she asks me who the dad is."

"Just tell her that this baby doesn't have a dad, because it doesn't. I know it's hard, and one day you might be able to explain it to her properly, but today is not the day, ok?." Rita said. "Now, stop all this soppiness, we need to go and pick your daughter up."

"We?" Connie questioned, pulling back.

"Well, I'm driving you. I am not letting you drive with that bad side of yours, which cannot be safe!" Rita said, Connie biting her lip again and nodding.

"I can stay in the car." Rita said, having called a taxi to take them to hers, in order to pick up her car to drive Connie to the airport.

"Are you sure? I can get a taxi home." Connie said to Rita, who shook her head.

"Don't be silly." Rita said, hearing the taxi pull up, taking Connie's hand in her own and leading her down to where the taxi was waiting.


	9. All Is Well For Now!

**I AM FEELING A LITTLE BETTER, THANK YOU FOR THE GET WELL SOON MESSAGES AND COMMENTS :D I REALLY GOT INTO THIS CHAPTER AND IT TURNED OUT REALLY LONG, SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. UPDATES MAY BE A BIT LESS FREQUENT FOR A FEW WEEKS AS I'M STILL ILL, AND HAVE STARTED UNI SO I HAVE A LOT OF WORK, BUT I WILL UPDATE AS OFTEN AND AS WELL AS I CAN!**

The journey to the airport was made in silence, Rita stopping the car just outside of the correct terminal, placing a hand on Connie's when she didn't start to move.

"She must be so excited to see you." Rita said, her face saddening when she saw Connie shrug unenthusiastically. "Go on sweetheart, she'll be waiting for you." Rita said, Connie turning around to look Rita in the eye.

"I love you." The words fell so naturally and so effortlessly from Connie's lips Rita had no option other than to lean over and catch Connie's lips in her own.

"You're going to be late." Rita mumbled, the two women still kissing, their breath still mingling even as Rita pulled back. "Go woman!" Rita said, a smile tugging at Connie's reddened lips as she climbed out of the car.

She was just in time to see Grace emerge from the bagging area, her hand clasped tightly in a flight attendants.

Connie went to call out but her voice caught in her throat, glad when Grace spotted her and came sprinting over.

Connie was almost knocked over as Grace propelled herself into her mother's arms. Connie bit down hard on her lip as Grace bumped into her bruised side, a yelp almost emerging from Connie's mouth, it taking all of Connie's concentration not to make a sound.

"Hey my darling, oh I've missed you so much." Connie ran her hand up and down Grace's back, only pulling back when the little girl let go. "How are you darling?" Connie asked, Grace twiddling with Connie's hair.

"Tired, and hungry." She said, cutting straight to the point.

"You must be Mrs Beauchamp?" The flight attendant who had been accompanying Grace questioned.

"Yes, thank you for looking after her." Connie said sincerely, the woman nodding and handing the large suitcase to Connie.

"It was nice to meet you Grace." The woman said, Grace half dismissing the lady as she walked away.

"Bye!" Grace called, pulling at her mother's hand and walking away from the attendant.

"Can we get ice cream?" Connie laughed at Grace, the little version of her always able to say whatever is on her mind, no matter where they were or what they were doing.

"I suppose, I want you to meet someone first." Connie smiled, remembering about the blonde who was sat waiting, probably impatiently in the car.

Grace just rolled her eyes and pouted at her mother.

"I don't want to meet anyone, I want to get ice cream." Grace said, furrowing her little brows, in the exact same manner Connie did when she was confused or cross with someone.

"Well, I didn't ask you if you wanted to." Connie said confidently. "Anyway, they're giving us a lift home, so be nice!" Connie said, her anger falling away as Grace bobbed out her tongue.

"Here we are." Connie extended her arm to point at Rita, who had her eyes closed and her headphones in, her head leaning backwards in the drivers seat.

"Her?" Grace asked, surprised at the person who was sat in the car. "I thought you were going to tell me you had a new boyfriend!" Grace exclaimed.

"Not quite." Connie grinned to herself, opening the back door and bundling Grace in, luckily Grace didn't catch on to what she was saying.

"Rita?" Connie clicked open her own door, nudging Rita who jumped up with a start, smacking her hand on the steering wheel and causing the car horn to start blaring.

Grace burst out laughing, Rita's eyes growing wide and her cheeks reddening as she saw the youngest Beauchamp chuckling in the back.

"Sorry." Rita said, pulling her headphones out, smiling at Connie who had a huge grin across her face.

"Rita, this is Grace. Grace, this is Rita." Connie introduced the two, Rita waving to the girl in the boot who waved back.

"Are you always this silly?" Grace asked, a wicked grin on her lips, much like the one Connie wore when she found something unbelievably amusing.

"She can't help being clumsy, Gracie." Connie said sarcastically, Rita hitting her leg.

"I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp, would you like to walk home, or would you like to walk?" Rita asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Do you like Despicable Me?" Grace asked Rita quizzically, who turned around, pulling a funny face at Grace.

"DO YOU WANT TO EXPLODE?!" Rita asked, doing perfect impression of Gru, the main character in the film.

Grace stayed quiet for a few seconds, Rita checking everyone had their seatbelts on and starting to reverse out of the tight parking space she had somehow managed to get into.

"Mummy..?" Grace drew out the word, her voice innocent and childlike, Connie knowing Grace was about to ask for something.

"Yes Gracie?" Connie sighed, watching Rita as she carefully navigated her way out of the car park, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Can Rita sleepover at our house tonight?" Grace clasped her hands together as if she was desperately begging for her mothers acceptance.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Connie said, seeing a smirk on Rita's lips.

"Oh Rita, we can make popcorn and pancakes, and mummy can get us some ice cream and we can watch Despicable Me 1 and Despicable Me 2!" Grace squealed excitedly, completely forgetting to ask Rita if she actually wanted to come.

"Is mummy not invited to our party?" Rita asked, seeing Connie look slightly disheartened at the fact Grace was more excited to spend time with Rita, someone she had just met, than her.

"Mummy doesn't like children's films, do you mummy?" Grace asked, full well knowing Connie despised any kind of annoying cartoon gibberish.

"Yeah, but she likes ice cream, don't you mummy?" Rita asked, Connie nodding slowly, Rita noticing she looked a little bit green and speeding the car up, hoping to get home before Connie felt anymore ill.

They arrived home and Grace jumped straight out of the car, having already acquired the keys from her mother.

"I'm going to put Despicable Me on in the lounge!" She shouted to the two women, Connie still firmly strapped in the car.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Rita asked, unclipping herself from the seat and opening the passenger door.

"I feel really sick, will you just help me inside?" Connie asked Rita, who nodded implicitly, wrapping a supportive arm around Connie's waist.

"I'll come and get Grace's stuff in a minute." She told Connie who hardly acknowledged her.

"Oh God." Connie clamped a hand over her mouth as they entered the hall, taking off and dashing into the toilet.

Rita automatically dashed after her, dropping on her knees next to the Clinical Lead who has her head in the toilet bowl, throwing up everything she had eaten that day, which probably wasn't a lot.

"Alright, just let it all out." Connie was sobbing as Rita rubbed a soothing arm up and down the length of her back.

"Mummy? Rita? I've got the…" Grace paused at the toilet door as she saw her mother hunched over the toilet, tears running down her face as Rita's eyes met with her own.

"It's alright Grace, your mummy is just feeling a bit poorly, why don't you go and set up the movie, we'll come and snuggle with you in a minute ok?" Rita asked, Grace's eyes filled with panic as she saw her ill mother still retching into the toilet. "Go on, my darling." Rita ushered her along, Grace moving slowly away.

Connie finally stopped being sick, falling backwards, letting Rita catch her in her arms.

"That was horrible." Connie admitted, hugging Rita's arm as she got her balance, her eyes closed shut as she still felt pretty terrible.

"Come on, we can snuggle on the sofa, and you can go to sleep." Rita helped Connie into the standing position, Connie still leaning heavily on her. "I've got you, come on." Rita managed to get Connie into the longue and onto the sofa, wondering where Grace had gotten to.

"I'll be back in a second." Rita said, coddling Connie in a thick blanket, the older woman closing her eyes again and getting as comfortable as it possibly was.

"Grace?" Rita called as she went into the kitchen, she could hear sniffling up the corner of the room.

Rita knelt down, so she was the same height as the 10 year old. "Hey." Rita smiled, Grace suddenly throwing herself unexpectedly into Rita's arms.

"Is mummy dying?" Grace asked sincerely, her little heart not able to take the sadness her imagination was projecting into her life.

"What?! No sweetheart, she's just poorly, I promise you, ok?" Rita said pulling back and drying the tears off Grace's face. "You want some ice cream?" Rita asked, a small grin tugging at Grace's chubby cheeks.

They finally had enough food to feed a small army.

Rita carrying it through on a tray, along with a cup of tea for Connie, if she was still awake that was.

"It's my birthday in two sleeps!" Grace nattered to Rita who looked shocked.

"No way?! That is so cool!" Rita grinned, happy to see Connie half-awake on the sofa. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey sweetheart, hey Gracie." Connie smiled, Grace clambering into Connie's arms and hugging her mother tightly. "I missed you so much, my darling." Connie kissed the top of Grace's head repeatedly.

Rita taking this opportunity to start the DVD up in the player, before snuggling next to Connie on the sofa, gently wrapping her arms around Connie's waist.

"How are you feeling?" Rita whispered to Connie, who felt hot to the touch, her head heavy against Rita's jumper clad shoulder.

"I'm ok, better now I've been sick." Connie said, her eyes closing as she felt Rita's cool lips press up against her exposed neck. "Even better now..." Connie drawled.

"Shush, mummy you're missing the film!" Grace exclaimed, the two older women laughing as Grace glared at them, not thinking twice about their intimate cuddling position.

They eventually settled back down and ended up watching three films before falling sound asleep in one another's arms.

 **SO, GRACE AND RITA ARE GETTING ON WELL FOR NOW, WILL THAT CHANGE WHEN CONNIE DISCLOSES HER PREGNANCY AND THEIR NEW FOUND RELATIONSHIP, OR WILL IT ALL CHANGE? THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO COMMENTED PLOT IDEAS, I LOVE THEM AND WILL DEFINITELY TRY AND INCLUDE THEM IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, JUST REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE!**


	10. A Difficult Conversation

**AAHHHH IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I'M SORRY! I'M FEELING BIT BETTER, AND YOUR KIND REVIEWS JUST REALLY MAKE MY DAY! MORE GRACE AND FREECHAMP THIS CHAPTER. PLANNING A BIG FLUFFY/SMUTTY FREECHAMP CHAPTER IN A FEW CHAPTERS TIME? YAY OR NAY? ALSO COMMENT ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY AND INCLUDE THEM :D THANK YOU AGAIN, ENJOY...**

Rita awoke the next morning, Connie still snoring softly in her arms.

Rita's eyes focusing on Grace who had pulled away from her mother, and was now sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, watching the TV.

Rita could feel Connie's cool sweat against her own, the obviously slightly ill woman was too warm to Rita's touch.

"Morning Grace." Rita whispered, trying not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend.

"Mhmm…" Grace half acknowledged Rita's presence, still focused on her early morning cartoons.

Rita gave up trying to make conversation, not having enough energy to do so, instead nestling back down into Connie's embrace and closing her eyes.

Rita fell back asleep, but not for long as Grace's ear piercing screams woke her and her sleeping companion up with a jolt.

Rita looked across to see Grace tiptoed on top of the coffee table, squealing as a spider ran across the living room carpet.

"Grace?!" Rita exclaimed, Connie was shaking in her arms, and she seemed short of breath, partly from the shock of waking up and partly from feeling under the weather.

"It's going to kill me!" Grace continued to scream, jumping up and down, as the actually abnormally large house spider continued to pitter patter back and forth over the floor.

"Gracie please? I've got a headache!" Connie didn't even try to move, placing a clammy hand to her forehead as Grace crossed her arms and went to jump on her mother.

Rita got up quickly, catching the girl before she fell on her mother.

"Grace, do you think it's a good idea to jump at your mother?" Rita questioned, setting the little girl down, looking directly in her eyes.

Grace just shrugged rolling her eyes, seemingly having forgotten about the spider.

"Your mother is feeling poorly, and you woke her up by screaming about a spider." Rita continued, cross at Grace for not considering her mother.

"I was scared, and you didn't even care!" Grace huffed, her brows furrowing and crocodile tears forming in her eyes.

"Do not jump at your mother again." Rita told her sternly, Grace storming out of the room and clonking up the stairs.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, she's not my child to discipline…" Rita fell backwards onto the sofa, Connie was still cradling her head in her hands. "I just thought she was going to hurt you…"

"It's ok, I would have said the same." Connie's voice cracked and splintered as she talked, the gruffness making her sound even worse than she already looked.

"Oh sweetheart…" Rita kissed the crown of Connie's head, feeling so sorry for her love who sounded very worse for wear.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Rita asked,

Connie starting to shake her head, but stopping when she realised how painful it was.

"Alright, listen I need to go to work in a few hours, is there anything you want me to do or get for you before I go?" Rita asked, Connie curling up in a ball on the sofa.

When Connie didn't respond Rita assumed that meant she wanted to be left alone.

She pulled a light blanket over the woman and then left to the room.

She nipped upstairs to have a quick shower, washing her short hair and getting changed into a clean pair of clothes before re-emerging.

When she arrived back downstairs she saw Connie in a restless sleep, the blanket having been kicked to the floor.

Rita needed to go, but didn't want to disturb the older woman to tell her she was leaving.

So she jumped back up the stairs, two at a time, which is a feat for someone as small as she was.

She located Grace's room and knocked on it, she then pushed the door open to see Grace playing on her iPad, completely ignoring Rita as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm off to work now, this is my number…" Rita slid the piece of paper next to Grace who didn't even look at it. "I'm sorry I shouted, I just…"

"Do you fancy my mum?" Grace asked, squinting her beady brown eyes at Rita's still partially damp hair. "Because I don't like you." Grace stated, Rita getting up off the bed and pulling at the sleeves of her shirt.

"Close the door on your way out." Grace finished, Rita not believing how sassy and controlling a 10 year old could be.

Rita worked slowly that day, she told Charlie she had a lot of paperwork to do, which she did have, but she also just needed to separate herself from everyone, even Connie, just for a while.

Her head was spinning with so many thoughts, since yesterday she now had a pregnant girlfriend, who already had a child who doesn't like her.

'GREAT!' Rita thought, not imagining it got much worse than how it was then.

"Hey Reets…" A small rap of knuckles sounded at her door, a similar length crop of hair poked through the door, along with Dixie's cheeky smile. "You alright?" She asked, seeing the stress on Rita's face as plain as day.

"I'm just tired Dix, come in, do you want a cuppa?" Rita got up, going to flick the kettle on, but instead she felt the warm hugging motion where she found herself encased in Dixie's strong arms.

"What's going on squirt?" Dixie asked, holding Rita out at arm's length, using Rita's pet name to calm her down as she started to breathe erratically. "Just take a second, whatever it is I can help you sort it out. Unless you killed someone, did you kill someone?" Dixie joked, glad to see a small smile pull at Rita's pale lips.

"I can't really say much, not without putting other people in an awkward position. I'm fine really Dix, everything just kind of got on top of me this morning and there is a lot of different things going on in my life at the moment and it's just scary." Rita admitted, Dixie using the pad of her thumb to caress Rita's cheek.

"Head up kid, don't fall off the bandwagon…" Dixie paused, her radio starting to chatter, signalling she had a call. "Text me if you need anything sweetyheart!" Dixie shouted as she ran from the room.

Rita's long and arduous shift of sifting through paperwork that should have been done by other months and months ago finally came to an end.

Rita slipped out her scrubs quickly, slipping her comfy jeans and hoody back on and dashing out to her car.

She sat in her car for a few minutes, deciding what her next move should be to fixing the damage she had already caused between her and Grace.

She picked up her phone, smiling as she flicked through to Connie's number, holding the device to her ear as it rang.

"Mrs Beauchamp, Holby…" Connie sounded bunged up, but the roughness in her throat seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh Mrs Beauchamp, it's Sister Freeman here." Rita chuckled as she heard Connie giggle childishly down the phone, a noise which still made Rita love this woman more and more.

"Can I help you Sister Freeman?" Connie asked.

"Well yes, you can Mrs Beauchamp. I have planned a small excursion…" Connie laughing down the phone at the strange old English tone Rita had tried to adopt which was slowly just turning to sound like the Queen. "If you and little Miss Beauchamp could be ready in 15 minutes sharp, I shall have a car sent to pick you up."

"I don't think Grace is going to move out of her bedroom anytime soon." Connie sighed, putting an end to their silliness with a sad tone in her voice.

"Just try Con, I'll be there soon… I love you." Rita paused as she heard Grace clonking down the stairs.

"I love you too, wish me luck." Connie said sarcastically, before hanging up on Rita.

Rita drove quickly to Connie's, not knowing how persuasive Connie's techniques of persuasion would be with little Miss Awkward.

She hopped up the three steps that led to Connie's house, knocking loudly on the door, after hearing raised voices inside. She heard the pad of bare feet make their way to the door, voices still shouting even as Connie opened the door to Rita.

"Do not walk away from me Grace Beauchamp!" Connie shouted at Grace who was making a bee line for the stairs, away from her mother and her friend.

"I hate you, and your new stupid girlfriend!" Grace screamed, hitting the wall repeatedly, Connie looking at Rita with wild eyes, Rita throwing her hands up.

"OK…" Connie took a deep breath, Rita coming in a step and closing the door behind her, only watching as Connie went over to her daughter who was determined to show the wall what she thought about everything.

"Ok, excursion off the table, I think we... You need to talk to her about everything." Rita said to Connie gently, who nodded sadly.

"I need to talk to you about some things Grace, it's adult stuff, but I want to tell you, but you have to stop hitting the wall baby." Connie said, talking Grace's hand in her own.

"Is SHE going to be there?" Grace questioned, throwing a signature Connie glare at Rita who took a step back at the look of hatred in the small Beauchamps eyes.

"I don't…" Rita shook her head, reaching for the door, only to have Connie stop her in her tracks.

"Yes, SHE is." Connie retorted, cutting Rita off and leading Grace into the longue.

"Ok, we have two things to talk about. Just try not to shout, if you don't understand or want to ask me questions as I'm talking go ahead, but no shouting and no being mean to Rita, ok?" Connie informed Grace as they sat down on the sofa.

"I have two things to tell you, one about me and Rita, and one about me and something else, which would you like to hear about first?" Connie asked, her voice was shaking with nervousness.

She was about to open up to Grace, the most important person to her in the world, and no matter what anyone else said, it really was only Grace's opinion that mattered to her.

"You and something else." Grace said, Connie sighing and looking over to Rita for support.

Connie knew Grace had probably guessed about her and Rita, the little girl clever enough to get the other point of information out of her.

Rita was sat on the edge of the sofa opposite the mother and daughter, Connie struggling to even start a sentence about what she wanted to tell Grace.

Tears started to trickle down Connie's face, Grace starting to panic slightly.

"Are you dying mummy?" Grace asked. "Rita said you weren't, was she lying?" Grace stared at Rita.

"No baby, I'm not dying. I'm having another baby." Connie said, Grace kind of confused about how Connie had phrased her fact. "I'm pregnant, I've got a little baby growing inside of me."

"But you and Daddy don't live together anymore." Grace looked confused rather than anything else, Connie biting her lip and trying once again to find the words to explain.

"Is Rita the daddy?" Grace asked, Rita shook her head, walking over to the other sofa and sitting next to Connie who was really struggling to keep it all together.

"Your mummy's baby doesn't have a daddy." Rita took hold of Connie's hand,

"But everyone has a daddy, we learnt about it…" Grace told Rita matter of factly.

"Well, this baby doesn't. It has a father, but that's not the same as a daddy, a daddy is someone who will love and care for the baby, and this baby doesn't have one, not yet, maybe it never will." Connie choked on a slight sob as Rita talked. "And that's ok. I didn't have a mummy or a daddy." Rita smiled, giving Grace a second to process it all.

Connie looking at Rita, who just shook her head, signalling it was a story for a different time.

"Will the baby come and live with me and Daddy in America, because of work?" Grace asked, Connie breaking down slightly more with every question Grace asked.

"No, it'll stay here with mummy." Rita said, knowing this was about to get very complicated very quickly.

"Will I stay here with mummy too?" Grace asked with an excited smile on her face.

"Not all of the time, you can come and visit." Connie said.

"So, you love this baby more?" Grace asked, becoming upset about everything that was happening around her so quickly, her facial expressions just breaking Connie's heart.

"No my darling, I love you with all my heart and I promise I would love for you to visit all of the time, it's just too hard for me to look after you properly." Connie said exasperated, trying to explain and failing miserably.

"But you can look after this baby, why can't you look after me?" Grace started to cry again, becoming angrier and angrier.

"I just can't Grace, please baby, I'm sorry." Connie opened her arms and Grace snuggled into them.

"Do you love Rita?" Grace asked her mummy, the two Beauchamps still in a tight embrace.

"Yes, I do." Connie answered honestly.

"Then Rita can be the baby's new daddy." Grace smiled at Rita who smiled back, a hand on the small of Connie's back, rubbing it gently.

"She can, if she wants." Connie nodded.

"I love you mummy." Grace whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I love you too Gracie." Connie breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling Grace's body become heavier and heavier on her until it was apparent the little girl was fast asleep.

 **AWE ISN'T THAT A CUTE ENDING FOR A CHAPTER, YOU'RE WELCOME :P SO GRACE HAS ACCEPTED HER MOTHER'S AND RITA'S RELATIONSHIP, BUT WILL EVERYONE ELSE BE AS UNDERSTANDING? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! WHICH WILL BE SOON BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN IT :D PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS, LOVE YOU ALL, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Unexpected Abuse

**HAVEN'T WATCHED CASUALTY YET TONIGHT AS I WAS BUST WRITING THIS UPDATE, FOR YOU LOVELY LOT :D THIS IS A SLIGHTLY SHORTER CHAPTER THAN THE REST... BUT ENJOY...**

The next three weeks sped by at record speed, Connie's and Grace's time together becoming shorter and shorter up until the point they were in their last 24 hours.

Connie's mother had come to visit them, to say hello to her darling Grandchild and ask her about the amazements of America and her new school etc.

Connie had just put Grace to bed, and was heading down the stairs, her bump fully visible now, the only reason her mother hadn't commented was thanks to the huge fluffy jumper she had found in the bottom of her wardrobe, effectively concealing any baby bump.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm home." Rita's voice rang through the house, Grace springing out of bed and sprinting past her horror stricken mother and down the stairs into Rita's arms.

Whilst Connie had amused the little girl in the day, Rita still had to work, the joys of being Nurse Manager was that she had managed to swap entirely to day shift, so she could still spend the evenings with her two favourite girls.

Connie's mother had been an unexpected visit, and Rita hadn't been forewarned of her arrival, so you could imagine her surprise when the elderly woman appeared from the longue.

Connie made it to the bottom step, just to see her mother's eyes laying on Rita.

Rita was totally involved in snuggling Grace as tightly as possible and kissing her until she couldn't breathe, Grace laughing hysterically.

Grace's Grandmother suddenly cleared her throat, Rita jumping out of her skin to see her stood there.

Her eyes scarily like Connie's but apart from that there was nothing similar about the two women.

"Gracie, go to bed. Give Rita a kiss and off you go." Connie's voice was quiet and shaky, Grace pecking the side of Rita's cheek before skipping up the stairs.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" She asked, raising her white eyebrows at Connie, who looked like she was about to bite her nail off she was so nervous.

"This is Rita Freeman, she's my Clinical Nurse Manager at work and she's… Well she's my girlfriend." Connie said, Rita biting her lip as she watched the woman's face turn furious.

"Constance Beauchamp, I have had enough of you and your ability to ruin Grace's life at every corner. You deny her father rights to see her, then you send her to live halfway across the world with him AND NOW YOU'RE DATING A DYKE?" She screamed, Connie sobbing as her mother walked towards her.

Rita wasn't quick enough to defend the first three smacks to Connie's face.

But she was not afraid to stop the fourth.

"Stop, right now. Get out of this house!" Rita was a good 4 inches smaller than the woman attacking Connie, but Rita really did not care.

"LEAVE!" Rita shouted, hearing Grace at the top of the stairs she lowered her tone. "If you don't leave now I will call the police, and have you arrested for abusing your own daughter. Get out."

The last bit was whispered with such menace, Connie was slightly afraid of how far the protective blonde would go to defend her.

The woman grabbed her belongings and stalked out of the house.

"Alright…" Rita turned around to see Connie's cheek was bright red, the woman's hard slaps had shaken Connie to the core. "Go and run some cool water on it, I'm going to put Grace to bed."

Rita kissed Connie's forehead before dashing up the stairs and making up a story about her Grandmother being angry about Rita being home late, Grace completely buying the story and snuggling off to sleep immediately.

When Rita got back downstairs she found Connie lying on the kitchen floor, her jumper rolled up so she could have skin to skin contact between her hand and her belly.

"It's kicking." That statement should have been the most joyful thing coming from Connie's mouth, but she just sounded dead inside.

Rita lay down next to her, her hand joining Connie's.

"Both of my parents disowned me when they found out about Mark, I tried to tell them they were wrong and even now they won't even pick up the phone to me." Rita informed Connie. "That's why I told Grace I didn't have a mummy or a daddy, because I don't."

"I knew she wouldn't be happy with me, but she has never laid a finger on me in my life." Connie covered her face with her spare hand.

"Everyone is going to know, and they're going to know about this baby, it's so obvious and there's going to be so many questions I can't deal with Rita, I don't know what to do!" Connie started to hyperventilate, so many thoughts occupying her troubled mind. "I don't know how much more rejection I can take." Connie sobbed, Rita wrapping her arms around her lover.

"We have to tell them at some point, it's probably better to kill two birds with one stone than to do it individually." Rita suggested, Connie not able to make sense anymore as she continued to cry. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, after Grace has gone." Rita said, carefully leading Connie up to bed and snuggling off to sleep.

 **AFTER GRACE HAS LEFT AND THE TWO LOVELY LADIES HAVE COME OUT TO THE ED AND DEALT WITH THE AFTERMATH I HAVE TWO OPTIONS. I CAN EITHER SKIP TO WHEN CONNIE IS MORE HEAVILY PREGNANT/READY TO GIVE BIRTH, OR I CAN CONTINUE TO DEVELOP THEIR RELATIONSHIP MORE SLOWLY AND WRITE A FEW DATES OR WHATEVER... JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD PREFER IN THE COMMENTS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Goodbye Gracie

**OK, SO A FEW PEOPLE HAVE REQUESTED TO SEE THE FIERY SIDE OF OUR FAVORITE CLINICAL LEAD ONCE AGAIN, AND I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO GIVE YOU THAT, GIVE A ME A CHAPTER OR TWO AND YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE ;) ALSO DUE TO POPULAR REQUEST THE STORY WILL CONTINUE TO BUILD SLOWLY, INCLUDING A FEW HOT AND SMUTTY CHAPTERS LATER ON, ENJOY...**

The next morning Connie was gloomy, only watching Rita and Grace interact in a playful manner.

Grace's clothes being 'relatively' neatly folded and placed into her large suitcase to take back to America.

Rita was persuaded by Grace to try on many items from her bag, surprisingly a few items fitted as Rita strutted around Grace's bedroom like a cat walk.

"Which one does mummy want to try on?" Rita chuckled, turning around to look at Connie who shook her head.

"I'm tired, I'm going for a lie down." And with that, Connie was gone.

Rita helped Grace to finish packing and then told Grace she could go and watch cartoons for a few hours before they had to go to the airport.

Grace cheered and dashed down the stairs, Rita watching worriedly, half expecting Grace to trip over her own feet and go flying.

But she was fine, safely making it to the bottom and dashing into the longue.

Rita made her own way into Connie's room, pushing the door open to see Connie lay on the bed.

She wasn't sleeping, but she didn't look quite awake either, almost as if she was in a dream state.

"Hey…" Rita whispered as she sat down on the bed, surprised to elicit no response from the Doctor. "Connie?"

Rita placed a cool hand on Connie's shoulder, making her jump.

"Can you just hold me?" Connie whispered, Rita slipping wordlessly onto the bed and behind Connie.

Connie took a deep breath, feeling Rita's small hands resting on her baby bump.

Rita's breath tickled the back of Connie's neck as they both closed their eyes.

The room was silent and they could hear Grace giggling happily to the cartoons on the TV, Rita noticing how Connie's breathing shook, her body pressing closer to Rita's with every second.

"I'm going to miss having Gracie around again." Connie finally said, ceasing her movements as she realised that she couldn't physically get any closer to Rita.

"I know." Rita had nothing else to say, scotching her position so she was on the other side of Connie.

Their lips suddenly met, their bodies catching fire as their tongues duelled and all of their emotions poured out into that one kiss.

"Stop, Connie stop." Rita mumbled as their lips were still connected. "We can't do this now." Rita sighed, Connie's face dropping with sadness, but the understanding in her eyes let Rita know she had absorbed the information Rita had provided.

The kiss they had just experienced was more than any other kiss they had shared before.

It had been pure passion, lust and built up angst.

The kiss that could lead, and eventually would lead to so much more… Just not that night.

"I love you." Rita pressed her lips against Connie's once more, Connie reciprocating before biting gently onto Rita's lip before letting her go.

The hour finally came where Connie and Rita had to drop Grace off at the airport.

Grace was excited to fly again and excited to see her 'daddy'.

Rita trying to keep her spirits up, knowing it would make the departure so much easier, for the little girl at least.

Connie didn't emerge from her bedroom until the second they were due to leave, Rita taking hold of her hand and leading her out to the car.

Rita ensured Grace was strapped in before pulling off the drive and making the 20 minute drive to the airport.

The ride was quiet, Grace was relatively tired as it was almost 8pm already, Connie purposely booking this flight so the little girl could sleep most of the way back to America.

Rita hummed along tunefully to the radio, Connie just staring aimlessly out of the window.

When they arrived Rita grabbed the suitcase, pulling it along with one hand and holding Connie's with the other.

She could feel the tension in the older woman's body.

She wanted nothing more than to take Connie in her arms, but she knew that Connie's tears would start to flow and that would help neither Grace nor her at that stage.

Less than 15 minutes later and it was time for the three girls to say goodbye.

Rita got in quickly first, knowing Connie probably needed a moment to compose herself.

"Be good Grace, and Skype call me and your mum when you get back, and…" Rita pulled a packet of chocolate buttons out of her pocket. "Don't tell mummy I gave you these." Rita winked, Grace giggling.

"Bye Rita." Grace hugged the small woman who was crouched next to her, Rita reciprocating the hug before standing back for Connie to take over.

"Grace…" Tears threatened to fall big time.

"Will you tell me if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Grace asked, staring at her mother's rather obvious bump, pronounced by the white blouse she was wearing that day.

"Of course sweetheart, be good for daddy, and don't eat all those chocolate buttons at once." Connie managed a smile, even if it was a sad smile, choking on a sob as Grace hugged her carefully.

"I love you, mum." Grace grinned, looking up at her slightly upset mother.

"I love you too, my darling." Connie smiled, taking a step back and pointing to the hostess who would be looking after Grace. "I'll see you… I'll see you soon." Connie waved as Grace dashed over to the woman.

Connie waved until the little girl was out of sight, and only then did she allow herself to let out a cry.

Rita slipped her hand into Connie's pulling her out of the airport and into the night sky.

"I wish she didn't have to go." Connie whispered, resting her back against a wall and watching as the cool air turned her exhalation into steam. "I wish everything wasn't so complicated!"

Connie threw her head back in anguish, annoyed with the fact that nothing in her life was simple, ever!

Rita had several opportunities to interrupt, but really just wanting to let Connie work it all out, knowing she would feel better after she worked it out of her system.

"Take me home?" Connie almost begged, her voice so pitiful it broke Rita's heart.

"Ok, come on my darling." Rita took her hand, kissing it gently, before letting the interlinked chain fall to their sides as they walked back to the car.

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM! AND STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOON!**


	13. Now Everyone Knows :)

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELY LOT AS I'M FEELING SO KIND! THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT, AND I SPENT SO LONG TRYING TO GET IT RIGHT, CONNIE IS SUCH A HARD CHARACTER TO WRITE, BECAUSE SHE'S SO BADASS BUT I HAVE PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN HER AS VULNERABLE IN RITA'S PRESENCE, SO CHANGING HER PERSONA WITHOUT RUINING THE EQUILIBRIUM BETW** **EEN THE TWO CHARACTERS WAS HARD, BUT I THINK IT'S OK? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS AND GET READY FOR SO SMUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

By the time they were back at Connie's place, Connie had calmed considerably, the older woman smiling at Rita as they unbuckled themselves from the car.

"Are you still up for telling the staff about us tomorrow?" Rita asked, Connie nodding, her face determined and more like the Connie, Rita knew and loved, than the insecure woman she had bene living with for the past few weeks.

"I'll call everyone into the break room, we can tell them together." Connie nodded, closing the door behind them. "Then when we come home, I have a surprise for you."

Connie grinned, Rita taking Connie's coat off her and placing it on the rack next to hers.

"Don't even bother pining for it, it's not really a physical gift…" Connie grinned, seeing the mock dissapointed look on the Nurse's face.

"But…" Rita started, but Connie shook her head.

"But, I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Connie kissed Rita's pouting lips and leading her up to bed.

The following morning, Rita was nervous to say the least.

She kept smiling exaggeratedly at Connie, who was applying to final touches to her makeup when Rita entered the bedroom, tripping over the edge of the bed and landing in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I mistakenly thought I had Rita Freeman in my house, not Nurse Chiltern." Connie quipped, watching Rita pull herself up and smooth down her hair.

Rita took less than two steps before smacking her leg on the edge of the bed.

"FUCK!" Rita cursed, Connie calmly finishing her eyeliner before walking over to her injured girlfriend.

"Rita, sit down on the bed for a second sweetheart." Connie ordered, sitting down next to the shaking blonde. "We're ok, whatever happens today doesn't change what we are."

"Ok, I just need to get this over with…" Rita smiled, her grin expanding as Connie's lips connected with her forehead. "Let's go." Rita pulled Connie up and guided her downstairs.

They made it into work with no major catastrophe, Rita still nervous as they walked into the ED side by side.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Connie called, everyone coming to a standstill as they waited to hear what the queen of the ED wanted. "I have an important announcement, if you could all gather in the breakroom." She said, everyone rushing to file into the small space.

Connie glanced over to see Robyn clipping one of her many interesting hair accessories on to the back of Lofty's scrubs, the poor boy not noticing.

"Do you really think that is appropriate, Nurse Miller?" Connie questioned, Robyn going red and pulling the clip off of Lofty.

"Alright…" Connie took a deep breath, looking at Rita who nodded at her, a smile forming on both women's faces. "I have two announcements to make, I'm err… I'm pregnant, about four months, not that it's really any of your business, but I thought I should let you all know."

Connie managed a half smile at the crowd who had disintegrated into whispers and stares at her midsection.

"The second announcement kind of involves me, well it does involve me. This may come as a shock to many of you, but me and Mrs Beauchamp are dating. We have been for about a month and we decided it would be nice to let you all know." Rita looked around, half starting to panic when everyone refused to meet her gaze.

Everyone was silent, looking between one another, Connie could hear Rita's breathing picking up and the blonde taking an uncertain step backwards.

"If you have a bad word to say about any…" Connie was cut off by wolf whistles and screams as Robyn, Dixie, Zoe, Louise etc. piled forward, singing their congratulations to both women.

Rita was showered in hugs and Connie was given awkward smiles, but none the less, everyone was pleased for them.

"This does not give you an excuse to gossip for the rest of the day, and neglect your work. Go and get on with your jobs." Connie finally said, after most people had already started to filter out of the room.

Rita didn't say anything until she as sure everyone had left the room.

She then grabbed Connie's arms and swung her around, giggling with happiness as Connie laughed with shock and joy.

"Oh, my gosh, that is such a weight off my shoulders!" Rita sighed, going to kiss Connie, but the older woman placed her hand in the way.

"We're at work now little pixie, we must be professional." Connie tried to be serious, but a smile breaking out as Rita kissed her hand. "All good things come to those who weight." Connie winked, before sauntering out of the room.

Rita doing all she could not to drool over the immeasurably sexy woman, who she was amazed to call her girlfriend.

 **BUCKLE YOUR SEAT-BELTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AS IT'S SMUT AHOY! LEAVE ANY REVIEWS AS TO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO INCLUDE THEM!**


	14. Beach Walks

**ITS BEEN TOO LONG! I HAVE BEEN IN HOSPITAL FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS, BUT I'M FINALLY FEELING BETTER SO THEY'VE LET ME HOME YAY (UNFORTUNATELY NONE OF MY DOCTORS OR NURSES WERE AS HOT AS MRS BEAUCHAMP OR NURSE FREEMAN! ALSO, DOUBLE SAD, NO ONE I MET LIKED CASUALTY :() BUT NOW I'M BACK AND WITH A PRETTY LONG UPDATE, A PRETTY FLUFFY CHAPTER, BUT DON'T YOU WORRY, SMUT WITH BE COMING NEXT CHAPTER! YESSSS!**

The rest of Connie and Rita's shift went in a blur.

Rita crying on several occasions at the overwhelming support and love that radiated off her colleagues, who took in turn to hug her so much she felt like she spent more time with them than actually treating patients.

Dixie jokingly threatened to bring up hers and Rita's seemingly meaningless kiss they had shared in a club one night, Rita's cheeks blushing as she pushed her friend away from her.

Meanwhile Connie was disturbed from her work when a light knock sounded on her door.

"Come in!" She called, hoping for it to be her new favourite Nurse.

She was surprised when she saw an old curly haired friend push open the door.

"I hear a congratulations is in order." Eliiot Hope smiled kindly as his distinct voice cut straight to Connie's trembling heart.

"News travels fast around here." Connie smiled, biting her lip as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Since her father had passed away Elliot was the closest thing she had to a father, and he was definitely a man she would always hold close to her heart.

"So, who is the unlucky woman?" Elliot smile wickedly, Connie sending him an evil glare, even though she knew he was just pulling her leg. "I am waiting for an answer, Connie?" He asked seriously.

"Rita Freeman." Connie took a long blink, leaving her eyes closed for longer than she needed too, juts imagining her gorgeous girlfriend's adorable face. "She is so kind, and so beautiful and she makes me happy."

"That's all that matters in life." Elliot told her definitely.

Their conversation continued for a good half an hour.

It had been a long time since Connie had had enough time to go and see the old surgeon, happy to have spent some quality time with him alone.

The shift finally ended and Rita practically skipped into Connie's office.

"Hello?" Rita smiled, her eyes lighting up when Connie looked up, her face creasing as a smile spread across her freckled cheeks. "You almost done?" Rita asked, hoping she was.

"I am, but we're not going home straight away." Connie's grin turned cheeky as Rita pursed her lips into a suspicious smile.

"So, that's why you wanted to drive today." Rita chuckled, watching as Connie stood up from her desk and slipped on her coat. "I take it you're not going to tell me where we're going." Rita sighed, Connie shook her head, like Rita should know her by now.

Rita's eyes almost fell out of her head when they reached their destination.

It was the poshest restaurant Rita had ever seen.

It was positioned on the beach, but under a glass dome, so it was warm but you could still see the crashing of the waves near to the glass.

"I'm slightly under-dressed." Rita said nervously, looking down at her jeans and hoody, realising her comfortable selection probably wasn't appropriate for this 5 star dining.

"I picked out a couple of outfits in the back, I didn't know what you'd prefer." Connie smiled, Rita looking into the back three seats of the car to see two outfits set out perfectly.

"You are so cute." Rita kissed Connie's cheek as she climbed into the back, slipping on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple peplum top, finishing it off with a par of high black heels, making her just as tall as Connie.

As they entered they were quickly approached by a member of staff who smiled at the two ladies.

"Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation?" The young man asked, looking to Connie as she started to nod.

"Yes, a table for two, under the name Beauchamp." Connie smiled, the man scanning down his list and seeing her name.

"Of course, my name is Adam and I'll be serving you this evening. Might I add, a window seat is the finest seat to request." He said, Rita trying not to giggle at his ridiculously patronising voice as he showed them to their table.

Adam left Rita and Connie to flick through the menu, a glass of water already present on both women's sides of the table.

"You look gorgeous." Rita smiled at Connie, who looked down at the table, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

The gentle thrum of background conversation meant no one could hear their quiet talking.

"It's like out first date." Rita said, reaching out her hand and taking hold of Connie's marginally cooler hand.

Rita watched sadly as a lone tear fell down Connie's cheek.

"Hey?" Rita rubbed the pad of her thumb on the back of Connie's hand. "Connie?"

"I just… It feels like we've been like this forever, and you just mean so much to me. You say all these things that make me feel like a soppy teenager again and I don't know what I would do without you." Connie said sincerely, Rita kissing Connie's hand as Connie placed a hand in front of her face.

"No one would ever believe you're the soppy one." Rita winked, still soothing the back of Connie's hand, knowing everyone would think she was lying if she told thm Connie Beauchamp was sentimental and like a big teddy bear once you got to know her.

"I'm serious." Connie said, using her napkin to pat her face, without removing any of her expertly applied make up.

"I know." Rita looked over at Connie, both of the just staring at one another, snapping out of their dream as Adam returned.

"Have you two lovely ladies decided what you would like to eat?" He asked, not even noticing the slight redness around Connie's eyes and the fact that Rita had pulled her hand away far too quickly.

Rita shrugged at Connie, not recognising the names of half of the dishes on the menu.

"What do you suggest?" Connie asked.

"The chef does an exquisite salmon steak." The man suggested, Connie looking to Rita for confirmation.

The Nurse simply nodded her head.

"Two salmon steaks please, and two lemonades." Connie then handed Adam the menus, the waiter leaving the two women alone again.

"Have you been here before?" Rita asked, peering around the amazingly designed restaurant that gave both space and aesthetics.

"Once, for a surgeons meal, but that was years and years ago. It's even better than I remember it." Connie watched Rita stare at all of the little quirks of the building, Connie not able to take her eyes off Rita.

"It's amazing." Rita said, finally catching Connie's gaze once again.

"Yes you are." Connie grinned.

"You are literally so gross." Rita teased, Connie half cackling at Rita's use of words.

Their dinner soon arrived and the conversation silenced as they enjoyed the sumptuous tastes of the very well garnished and cooked salmon dish.

The meal was finally over, Connie snatching the cheque before Rita could even get a look in.

"At least let me pay my half." Rita begged quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear her whining.

"No, I brought you here, I'm paying for you." Connie said adamantly. "Now shush, you're going to cause a scene."

Rita slumped back in her chair, pretending to be in a strop with Connie, who surprised her and bobbed her tongue out at the acting blonde.

They thanked Adam and left him a generous tip before Rita took Connie's arm, leading her gently out of the room.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Rita asked.

"We're not exactly wearing appropriate shoes…" Connie hesitated, looking down at her precious louboutins.

"You shouldn't be wearing those anyway, I'm sure they're not comfortable to wear carrying that lump around." Rita's hand found its way to Connie's stomach, Rita stopping as she felt a definite kick. "Did you feel that?!" Rita's face lit up, as did Connie's. "Come on, baby wants to go for a walk on the beach!"

Rita kissed Connie's lips briefly, pulling Connie along.

They stopped on a bench just before the beach to remove their shoes.

Rita carrying both hers and Connie's as they let their feet sink into the cool sand.

"Do you want to move in?" Connie asked, she had intended to broach this subject gently, but her heart had overridden her brain once again and done the talking for her. "I mean, you basically live with me now…"

"You're not going to get bored of having me around?" Rita seriously questioned.

"Rita Freeman, you are the complete opposite of boring." Connie pulled Rita close, coming to a standstill. "I promise I would not ask you if I wasn't completely certain, ok?"

"Ok, I'd love to move in." Rita pushed up onto her tiptoes, catching Connie's lips in hers and pulling her close with her free hand.

Connie's hands were about to start wandering when a rather large wave splashed up both of their legs.

The two women screaming, and running away from the freezing salt water.

Both were out of breath by the time they reached the path again, laughing as they did so, Rita pulling Connie close once again.

"We should continue this somewhere warmer." Connie said.

"Like the car?" Rita quirked her eyebrows cheekily.

"I don't think the baby would appreciate that… Come back to mine… To ours…" Connie corrected herself, their lips grazing once again.

"That's a tempting offer Mrs Beauchamp, very tempting." Rita said, another kiss was almost initiated, but Rita pulled back, walking off sassily to the car, Connie dashing eagerly after her.

 **I'M NOT SURE ON ELLIOT'S CHARACTER AS I DON'T WATCH HOLBY CITY, SO SORRY IF I WROTE HIM COMPLETELY WRONG, BUT THAT;S WHY THEIR CONVERSATION TOGETHER WAS QUITE SHORT. ANYHOO,THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SWEET REVIEWS THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY, YOU'D ALL BETTER BE READY FOR A HAWT NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOP WHOOP!**


	15. A Slight Scare

**I WOULD SINCERELY LIKE TO THANK EMMAJANE FOR THE SWEETEST REVIEW ON MY LAST CHAPTER, IT GENUINELY MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH!**

 **FOR ALL OF YOU WORRIED, I DON'T TEND TO TALK ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF BUT I'VE BEEN ILL FOR QUITE A WHILE I'VE JUST LEARNT TO DEAL WITH IT. BUT LATELY IT GOT ON TOP OF ME, HENCE WHY I WAS ON HOSPITAL, BUT I AM HONESTLY MUCH BETTER NOW AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT BORING RANT!**

 **ANYHOO, ENJOY THIS SMUTTY CHAPTER, IF YOU LIKE I CAN INCLUDE MORE FURTHER ON IN THE STORY IF YOU WISH...**

When they made it into the household Rita spent no time messing around.

She immediately latched her lips back onto Connie's, their tongues commencing a viscous battle with one another.

The two women slowly moved further into the house, only stopping when Rita's back was flush against the cold, pale wall.

Rita entangled her small hands in Connie's wavy hair, as Connie let her hands move around Rita's back, pulling her closer and closer.

Their breathing became more laboured as their kisses became more desperate.

Rita not even noticing the uncomfortable nature of her heels now she was pressed directly against Connie's flushed body.

Connie had never experienced anything so hot, nothing ever having turned her on so much as she was turned on now.

"Bed. Upstairs. Now." Was all Connie could pant out as she took Rita's hand and led her up the stairs.

The flight of stairs seemed unrealistically long as Connie's core ached to be touched, wishing she had the ability to take Rita there and then.

Connie was slightly taken aback as Rita gently pushed her onto the bed, quickly ridding the older woman of her heels and jacket before their lips collided once again.

Suddenly something clicked inside of Connie, like someone had decided to replay an old memory, causing her to stiffen under Rita's familiar touch.

Rita started to skim her hands around the bottom of Connie's shirt, stopping when she felt Connie pull away and start to sob against her.

Rita slowed down to a drastic stop, pulling on all of the brakes and just holding Connie in her arms.

Connie's mood had changed so drastically Rita had no idea what had brought it on.

Rita worried she had hurt or scared Connie in some way, or the baby was causing her some pain and distress.

"I'm so sorry." Connie bit her lip, her hand scrunched around Rita's top as she tried desperately to control her cries.

Connie buried her head in Rita's shoulder, not able to do anything but let the tears roll down her face as her mind relieved her biggest fear.

"It's ok…" Rita tried to reassure the shaken up woman.

It took Rita a further few seconds to remember the horrific past experience Connie had endured the last time she took part in sex.

Rita's love turned to sadness, realising that Connie had panicked about being wounded again.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Connie, ever, ok?" Rita rested her forehead against Connie's as the older woman nodded her head.

Connie knew what Rita said was true, but still disbelieving that Rita could make it all better.

"I don't know if I can do this. I really love you…" Rita silence Connie's cries with a gentle kiss. "I've never done it with a woman."

Connie mumbled through their kisses, she desperately wanted to show Rita just how much she cared for her, but she didn't want to ruin their first time by crying the entire way through.

Connie simply hating just how insecure she felt.

"I know…" Rita pulled back carefully, placing a hand on the side of Connie's face. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Connie whispered, happy but slightly nervous as she felt Rita's lips back on her own.

Rita ran her hands seductively around Connie's elasticated waist band, feeling the heat radiating from Connie's body as she sniffed in Connie's heightened aroma.

Then with one swift movement removed the skirt from Connie's hips.

Connie moaned as she felt Rita part her legs with her cool hands, settling her body next to her hot centre.

Connie laid on the bottom of the pair, enjoying the feeling of her hard nipples against Rita's through the fabric.

But the connection was made even more real as Rita pulled off her top and bra, helping Connie to do the same.

Connie and Rita both paused for less than a second to admire one another's naked bodies in the glow of the dimly lit room.

Rita let a smirk grace her lips as she saw the reckless which covered the entire upper half of Connie's exposed skin.

Connie ignoring Rita's now pale, undressed body, her memories taking her back once again to when Rita's hair was cropped tomboy short.

Connie remembered that the first time she had met Rita she had always wondered if Rita batted for the other team, her down to earth temperament and quirky style had forced Connie to re-evaluate her own sexuality, knowing no one had ever made her feel the way she felt now.

Their kisses became more and more passionate, their groans of pleasure intensifying as Rita's hand found it's way to Connie's panties.

Connie's hips buckled as Rita slipped her delicate hand inside of the black lace.

"Shit." Connie whispered, her eyes were closed, Rita having removed the connection to her lips, allowing her to give full attention to Connie's other sensitive areas.

"Are you tired, Mrs Beauchamp? Should I stop?" Rita asked innocently going to withdraw her hand.

Connie shook her head frantically, pushing herself down onto Rita.

"Please…" She whimpered desperately, glad to feel the satisfaction as Rita finally slipped two fingers inside of her.

They quickly found a rhythm suitable for them both, allowing Rita to move back up Connie's body and kiss her once more.

Rita added more fingers to Connie's clit, and began to pump harder as Connie clamped down on her lovers lip.

The Nurse enjoyed the Doctor's reaction, Connie's whole body clamping down on Rita's sensational touch before her body gave way, giving her the release she needed so much.

Connie's sweet juices poured from her, Rita smiling wickedly as she brought her glistening fingers up to her mouth and licked them slyly.

"So… Was it really that bad with a woman?" Rita asked, snuggling down next to Connie who started to look confused.

"That was amazing, but don't I have to…" Connie was unsure of lesbian relationship, but she was pretty sure you were meant to repay your partner for great sex.

"You don't have to do anything, I'm happy to lie here, with you in my arms." Rita smiled her adorable smile, Connie kissing Rita's forehead, the small blonde overwhelmed with happiness. "I can't believe I just made love to the hottest woman in Holby."

Rita giggled as Connie turned an unfamiliar shade of red, punching Rita gently on the arm before settling down to sleep, comfortable to feel Rita's slightly sweaty arms around her baby bearing hips.

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING, AND FOR OVER 2000 VIEWS AND 50 REVIEWS OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND SPEAK TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	16. Released into Sadness

**SO YOU'VE HAD SOME SMUT, NOW I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SOME MORE DRAMA. YOUR REVIEWS GENUINELY LIGHT ME UP INSIDE, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TOLD ME THIS IS THE BEST FREECHAMP FANFIC EVER I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZINGLY KIND COMMENTS :D PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

Connie woke up part way through the night to see Rita sat up in bed, staring at the bright light which emanated from her phone screen.

"What are you doing?" Connie whispered, Rita jumping next to Connie and take a large sniff.

As Rita's head turned Connie's mood saddened as she saw tears running down her girlfriends pale cheeks.

"Mark has been released from prison." Rita sniffled, her voice unsteady as she pushed the covers back off her legs and climbing out of the bed.

Connie glanced over at the clock to see it was almost 6am, not wanting to give up the comfort of her bed, but she knew the wellbeing of Rita was much more important than another 15 minute sleep.

Connie followed Rita over to the window, Rita still staring down at her phone.

"He's going to go to my place, I don't want to have to see him ever again." Rita admitted, feeling Connie's warm presence behind her.

"We can go over and get your stuff, you live here, with me now, he's not part of your life." Connie told her.

"He has my number, he knows where I work, he's going to find me, I know he is!" Rita started to cry, pushing Connie away and throwing her phone on the ground.

Connie took hold of Rita's hands, clutching them tightly as Rita recomposed herself.

"I'm here Rita, get dressed and we can get your stuff now. When is he being released?" Connie asked.

"He was released last night…" Rita's words barely audible as she watched Connie walk to the wardrobe.

"Once we've got your stuff you never need to go back there." Connie said defiantly, pulling on a large jumper and leggings.

Rita followed suit, but her actions were less energetic, half of her life force seemed to have been drained from her, like someone had pulled a plug out of the bath tub of her life.

The car journey was basically silent, Rita was overly nervous and so was Connie, worried of what might happen to their relationship now that Rita's ex was back in the picture.

As they arrived Connie saw lights on in the supposedly deserted home.

They could hear shouting, and smashing coming from inside the house.

Rita was about to say something when her phone buzzed and lit up.

An unrecognized number was displayed on her screen, indicating she had received a new message.

Rita slid her phone unlocked with shaking hands, knowing exactly who this text was going to be off.

'GET HOME NOW, OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. MARK.' Connie looked over at the screen, not hesitating to pull off the drive way and speed off down the street.

"I have stuff inside that house that I can't replace, pictures and…" Rita started to sob, Connie pulling into a lay by and stopping the car.

"We will get your stuff back, I promise Rita. Look at me sweetheart." Connie used her hand to guide Rita's head so she was looking at her.

"We have to be at work in 30 minutes, we should go home and get ready." Rita said, refusing to make eye contact with the older woman, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Rita's phone buzzed a further 7 times before they arrived back at their shared house, Rita eventually silencing the phone and shoving it deep into her pocket.

They eventually made it home, walking quietly into the house.

"I'm just gonna put on my work clothes and put on my makeup." Connie said, worried about Rita's lack of a reaction to the whole situation.

Rita nodded and just sat on the living room sofa, staring blankly at the wall.

Connie dashed to get ready, amazed at how her bump had grown even over the past few days.

Her mind then moved to other things.

Last night had been the single most amazing night of her life, why did someone have to ruin all of that?

Rita was the most amazing person she had ever met in her life, no one even came close in second, Connie's heart belonged solely to that woman who made her feel butterflies in her stomach every time she even thought of her.

Even the thought of someone destroying Rita's happiness made Connie feel uncontrollably protective of the younger woman, she was determined that Mark would do nothing to hurt Rita in anyway ever again.

Connie was finally ready, saddened when she reached the lounge and realised Rita hadn't moved from the spot she was in when Connie had gone upstairs.

"I love you." Connie called from the doorway.

"I love you too." Rita said, a small smile pulling at her cheek muscles.

Her legs unconsciously pulled her up and she found herself in Connie's slim arms.

"Nothing will ever change that." Rita kissed Connie's cheek, making the older woman blush.

"We're going to be late my little pixie." Connie smiled, trying to brush away her embarrassment.

When they made it to work Connie was annoyed to hear a commotion already in reception.

"Look, here she is now." Noel shouted at the man, pointing directly at Rita who looked quickly up at the abusive man who lunged towards her.

No one able to react quick enough to prevent Mark from latching his strong arms onto Rita.

He pushed her aggressively backwards, her head smacking against the wall and a large wail leaving her mouth.

"Excuse me! Get off Rita now!" Connie shouted, but Big Mac held Connie back, knowing Rita would never forgive herself if Connie was injured. "Unhand me at once."

Connie looked furiously up at Big Mac who had never been so afraid of his Clinical Lead before.

"SECURITY!" Connie hollered, squirming from Big Mac's hold only to feel Dixie's body against hers.

"Stop Mrs B, I've got this, ok?" Dixie asked Connie, who could do nothing but watch as who she presumed to be Mark started to smack Rita's face and scream in her face.

"Right sweetyheart, I've got this." Dixie told Connie again who promised herself only to intervene if Dixie failed.

But her promise was broken as Mark pulled Rita away from the wall and slammed her back into it, rendering the little blonde completely unconscious.

 **THAT'S RIGHT, A CLIFF HANGER! DOES CONNIE GET HURT? IS RITA ALRIGHT? OR DOES DIXIE MANAGE TO STOP ANY FURTHER DAMAGE TO EITHER OF OUR TWO FAVORITE LADIES? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Come With Me?

**MWAHAHAHAHA, THAT CLIFF HANGER WAS SOOOOO EVIL! FOR EVERYONE WHO KEEPS TELLING ME MY FANFICS ARE AMAZING I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THOSE COMMENTS REALLY MAKE MY DAY, ESPECIALLY NOW MY FIC HAS HAD OVER 2000 VIEWS OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO JUST READS THIS, IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY...**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY :)**

"Rita!" Connie screamed, Big Mac once again grabbing the Doctor.

Connie not having the energy to fight anymore.

Tears sprung into her eyes, she was only able to watch as Dixie brought up a power packed fist to collide with Mark's face.

The man stumbled backwards, Dixie continuing her assault as Big Mac finally let go of Connie.

"Get a gurney over here!" Connie ordered Max, the tears retreating away as Clinical Lead Connie took over.

She carefully dropped next to her knocked out lover.

"Rita?" Connie questioned, not having a chance to assess Rita as Big Mac pulled Rita off the ground and loaded her onto the gurney.

Connie rushed after the gurney, only glancing back to see Dixie pushing Mark against the wall and letting security take over.

Once in resus Connie started her initial assessment, everyone too scared to point out to Connie that treating her own girlfriend wasn't allowed.

"I need ABC's, a head CT…" Pausing as Zoe burst into the room.

"Step back Connie, you know you can't do this." Zoe said, pushing Connie gently away from the bed and placing her own stethoscope in her ears.

"Come on Rita…" She whispered to the small blonde.

"Her breathing is slightly laboured, 100% O2 please Robyn. Lofty I need bloods sent off, and book a head CT." Zoe said, pulling up Rita's top to check her pelvis and ribs. "Initially she looks ok, who did this?" Zoe asked Connie who was already on the phone booking her CT.

"Her ex-husband Mark." Connie said bluntly, glad when the CT manager on the phone, arguing until she was blue in the face that Rita was the patient with highest priority.

"Connie?" Zoe called the older woman who looked around quickly, a smile spreading across her face as she saw Rita's open eyes staring at her.

"Hey…" Connie took hold of Rita's hand, brushing Rita's unruly hair gently out of her face.

"Hey…" Rita replied, but the motion caused her pain in the back of her head, making her close her eyes. "That hurt." Rita whispered.

"You're ok, me and Max are gonna take you up for a CT to check you're ok my love." Connie went to move, but Rita refused to let go of her hand. "Mr Walker, I need you to accompany me with taking Sister Freeman up to CT please."

Connie ordered, her voice immediately hardening as she talked to anyone but Rita.

Max nodded and clicking the breaks off and starting to wheel Rita out of the room.

"Just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you eh Freeman?" Max asked, Rita smiling at Max's joking nature.

Connie looked rather displeased at Max's comment, giving him an annoyed look.

"I remember last time you fought a patient…" Max continued not caring about Connie's stare, only wanting to make Rita feel more comfortable. "I believe you won that time though."

"I think that's quite enough storytelling, thank you Mr Walker." Connie said, starting to move again as the lift doors open.

Connie hope that Max saw that as his cue to shut up, if he valued his job that was.

The CT scan took a little less than 5 minutes, the two then bringing Rita back downstairs, where Zoe had already received the results.

"Looks like you've been lucky Rita, you'll have a nasty bruise on your head for quite a while, but apart from that you're nothing more than a bit shook up. Alright?" Zoe asked, Rita nodding slowly, watching Zoe walk to the side to start signing the discharge forms.

"I'm going to take you home." Connie said, Rita shaking her head and sitting up slowly on the bed.

"No, I'll be fine." Rita folded her arms, but knowing Connie would have none of it.

"You are definitely not working today." Connie said, looking at Rita seriously.

"Fine, I'll just do paperwork." Rita sulked, determined not to go home.

"In my office, I want to keep an eye on you." Connie said, before placing a sly kiss on the side of Rita's head. "I'm glad you're ok."

Rita was quickly discharged and set up her 'new office' in Connie's office, adamant she was getting changed into her work clothes.

Connie had already checked on her twice when Rita heard the door go again.

"Connie, I swear to…" Rita being cut off as a familiar voice floated into the room.

"It's alright sweetyheart, it's Dix." Dixie smiled, letting herself into the office.

"Dix…" Rita smiled, sighing as Dixie sunk down next to her on the sofa. "Thank you so much." She said.

Tears were threatening to fall down her face as she looked at Dixie's caring eyes.

"I just gave that bastard what he deserved." Dixie said, jokingly punching Rita on the shoulder. "He'll have me to deal with if he ever tries anything like that ever again."

Dixie pretending to punch the air, Rita not able to stop a small rumble of laughter tumbling from her lips.

The two women chatted about work when Dixie's radio started to sound, Dixie excusing herself from Rita's presence. R

ita felt considerably better than she had done earlier, deciding to go and treat a few minors in cubicles.

She got up, brushing down her crumpled scrubs and walking confidently out of the office.

She didn't make it very far when Connie caught her eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and sneak out earlier." Connie said, not at all surprised to see Rita creeping through the halls of the ED. "I've got something to do upstairs, will you come with me?" Connie asked, Rita nodding slowly.

"It's nothing awful, I'm glad I caught you otherwhise we would have been late." Connie smiled, linking her arm with Rita's and pulling her back to reception to go up the stairs…

 **A NICE CLIFF HANGER THIS TIME, NOT AN EVIL ONE THIS TIME. GUESS IN THE COMMENTS WHAT CONNIE IS TAKING RITA TO DO, I'LL MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU GET IT RIGHT :D**


	18. Nothing's Wrong?

**OK, THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS KIND OF HOW I WANTED TO FIT IT IN BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T HATE ME, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER ON TODAY I'M ALMOST CERTAIN!**

 **WELL DONE TO 'VICKATRONIC' AND 'CHLOESHDW' FOR GUESSING WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... ENJOY!**

"Mrs Constance Beauchamp, would you come through please?" A voice perked up.

Connie had still refused to tell Rita what they were doing here.

Rita had half guessed, but not wanting to ruin the surprise Connie had planned for her.

"Ok, you're here for you 18 week scan, yes?" The Nurse, who had identified herself as Polly asked.

Rita's eyes lit up, Connie nodding happily as Rita squeezed her hand.

They both followed the woman through to a private room, where Connie was asked to get onto the bed.

"If you would just roll your top up, and lower your waistband." The Nurse asked politely, Rita sitting in the chair next to the bed, taking hold of Connie's hand once more, once she was comfortable.

"I love you." Rita whispered to Connie, who immediately blushed, biting her lip and staring at the little Nurse sat next to her.

The cold jelly was spread across Connie's stomach, a small hiss in response to the coolness of the liquid left Connie's pursed lips.

"Alright then…" Polly swivelled the Doppler around Connie's stomach for about 10 seconds before she said anything.

Rita and Connie sat in a nervous silence, Rita just keeping a firm hold of Connie's hand.

She prayed to god that nothing was wrong.

If anything was wrong she really didn't like to imagine how Connie would react…

"Ok this is babies head, and feet… and that's it's one arm." Polly smiled at the couple, marveling at how adorable the two women were together.

Connie let out a shaky sob of relief.

"The baby's ok." Connie was shaking as Rita stood up, hugging Connie from the side, so as not to disturb the examination.

"Everything looks perfectly healthy, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The Nurse asked.

"No." Connie said quickly, then looked over to Rita, knowing she probably should have asked Rita first.

But Connie stood by her decision as she saw Rita's eyes firmly fixed on the screen showing the tiny foetus up close.

"You're all done then, would you like a copy of the scan?" She asked.

"Yes, two please." Connie said, pulling slightly at Rita's hand when she didn't look away from the screen. "Hey…"

Rita looked down at Connie, who had happy tears running down her face.

"We're having a baby." Connie smiled, Rita nodding and brushing away a few tears of her own.

"We're having a baby." Rita grinned, kissing Connie's forehead. "We're having a baby."

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, AND STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOON!**


	19. What is Going On?

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! THIS ONE IS LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE LAST ONE. I HAVE SKIPPED FORWARD IN TIME SLIGHTLY, BECAUSE I THINK OTHERWISE THE STORY WOULD BECOME QUITE SAME-Y AND YOU MAY GET BORED.**

 **ANYHOO, ENJOY..!**

It had been exactly a month since Connie's baby scan, and now at 5 and a ½ months pregnant she was starting to feel the exhaustion.

She was currently sat at her office desk, a cup of tea which Rita had made her a few minutes ago was going cold in her hands.

She wasn't really thirsty, or hungry for that matter, she was just tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and be held tightly by Rita as she drifted off to sleep.

"Can I borrow you for a consult in resus?" Cal stuck his head around the office door.

Connie's head immediately snapped up, a nod of confirmation moving her head unconsciously as she realised she really had no excuse to say no.

Connie got up slowly, her feet ached as she placed a gentle hand on her stomach, feeling the consistent kick of her unborn child.

"Get me up to speed, Doctor Knight." She said ever so confidently, the fact she was pregnant did not mean she was going to go all soppy on her staff.

"2 week old baby, presented with breathing problems, but that is now under control. I have run ever test in the book, but I cannot get her to stop crying." Cal said, exasperated as they neared resus, only to hear the baby still crying.

"Are the parents here?" Connie asked, Cal shaking his head sadly.

"Dixie found her abandoned in the back of her ambulance after a shout." Cal relayed all of the information, Connie just nodding.

"Ok, stats please Nurse Miller?" Connie had to half shout over the noise of the baby.

Connie started to examine the tiny little girl as Robyn recalled the information.

"Sats are 99%, bp is 85/46, CT, MRI and X-ray are all clear." Connie nodded again, not understanding why the little girl was still screaming her lungs out.

Connie continued the examination, running her hands cautiously over the little girl, desperately trying to find the cause for the baby's upset.

"Everything ok in here?" Rita stepped quickly into resus when she heard to commotion the little baby was making.

"I could do with second set of eyes, Nurse Freeman." Connie said, the two of them having agreed to be as professional as possible at work. "Baby, approximately 2 weeks old, no apparent cause for pain…"

Connie paused, watching as Rita scooped the little girl up and into her arms.

"Hello, little baby." Rita rocked the baby in her arms, babbling away at the little who almost immediately quietened down.

"Thank you everyone, Doctor Knight, I'm sure there are more pressing patients for you to treat." Connie said, slightly annoyed that Rita had half shown her up in front of everyone.

"You're so cute, yes you are!" Rita grinned, still pacing the room with the baby in her arms. "You know my girlfriend is having a baby soon…" The last sentence catching Connie's attention, as the baby started to babble to her. "Yes she is…"

Rita stopped, blushing slightly as Connie coughed, realising they were the only two left in resus.

"She is super beautiful, and amazing and…" Rita smiled, walking over to Connie and placing a quick peck on Connie's cheek.

The simple action being is much easier to do since Connie had been forced to give up wearing her infamous louboutins, Rita convincing her that flats would be much more comfortable and practical for the pregnant woman.

The older Doctor going red and refusing to make contact with the woman who had just embarrassed her.

"You need to phone social services." Connie told Rita.

"I know, think about it, in like 3 months we're gonna have our own little monster." Rita grinned, looking up at Connie who didn't look anywhere near as excited as she did. "Hey…"

"Not now…" Connie said simply, starting to walk out of resus. "You need to phone social services."

Rita didn't have a chance to reply as Connie was gone.

Rita wandered into reception, the little girl now sleeping on her chest, Rita's hands tightly wrapped around the little girl to protect her.

Charlie gave Rita a funny look as she tried to juggle both the baby and the phone.

"She's a patient." Rita said simply, dropping the phone again and having to strategically bend down to pick it up.

"Here, let me help." Charlie offered to take the phone.

"2 week old, abandoned, we need someone to come and pick her up." Rita said monotonously, changing the baby's position slightly so it was more comfortable for her.

"I'll be in Mrs Beauchamp's office if you need me." Rita told Charlie, leaving him to deal with the already overwhelmed emergency services.

"Hey…" Rita pushed Connie's office door open slowly, shushing herself when she saw Connie on the phone.

Connie completely ignored her.

Even when Rita sat down on the sofa, chatting quietly to the little girl Connie didn't even look up from her computer screen.

Connie eventually put down the phone, looking across a Rita and coughing to catch Rita's attention.

"What is it, Rita? I am busy you know." Connie said, her words were harsh and cut into Rita like a knife.

"I just came to see if you were ok sweetheart, which you obviously aren't." Rita told her, Connie just shaking her head.

"I'm fine, being pregnant doesn't mean there is permanently something wrong with me." Connie snapped back, she was fed up of being coddled until she couldn't breathe. "I don't need you to wrap me in bubble wrap, I need you to let me breathe."

"I'm sorry." Rita dropped her head, standing up suddenly and leaving the office without another word.

Social services quickly arrived, Charlie making his way to Mrs Beauchamp office, as that is where Rita had said she would be.

He opened the door to find Connie pulling on her big winter coat, grabbing her bag, only stopping when she saw Charlie at the door.

"I don't believe it's the end of the shift just yet." Charlie said calmly, Connie just ignoring him and walking out of the door past him. Charlie sighed, going to search for Rita.

He finally found her in the break room, half asleep on the sofa, the baby snoozing happily on her chest.

"Rita, social services are here for the baby." Rita's eyes fluttering open as she sat up slowly on the sofa.

The exchange was quick, the social services rep getting Rita to sign a few sheets of paper to signal that she had been the one to witness the giving over of the child to social services.

"Rita I need to talk to you." Charlie said once Rita had waved a final goodbye to the little girl. "Connie had walked out, a few minutes ago."

"What?" Rita asked, power walking to Connie's office, Charlie once again left alone with no explanation as to what was going on.

Rita stormed into Connie's office to find that Charlie hadn't been lying, all of Connie's personal belongings had gone.

Rita was about to stalk out again, when she saw a piece of paper with her name on it on the desk.

'Rita,  
I'm sorry I was so awful to you earlier, it wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on you.  
The past few months of my life have been the most amazing I have ever experienced in my life.  
But I know you don't really want to be with me, I know you feel sorry for me, and you feel inclined to stay with me, but you don't have to.  
I had to leave the hospital, because I know if I said this to your face you wouldn't believe me and somehow you would convince me that you actually loved me.  
I know that you don't, and you don't have to keep pretending.  
Thank you,  
Connie x'

Rita had tears pouring down her face, she had no idea where Connie had got the idea in her head that she was only dating her out of sympathy.

Rita had no choice but to go after this seemingly stupid woman.

Rita had never loved anyone more than she loved Connie right now.

She knew Connie was feeling vulnerable, and Rita couldn't do a lot about that, but the fact that Connie felt so alone broke her heart.

Rita assumed Connie had taken the car, so she would be forced to make the 40 minute walk alone.

But her walk soon changed into a sprint, and the usually long walk only took her just over 15 minutes.

She was glad to see Connie's car on the drive.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath before letting herself into their house.

 **IS CONNIE INSIDE? CAN RITA TALK SENSE INTO HER? OR DOES CONNIE EVEN WANT TO BE WITH RITA ANYMORE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WILL DEFINITELY BE UPLOADED TOMORROW :)**


	20. Blood

**ANOTHER SLIGHTLY SHORTER CHAPTER, SORRY! BUT I REALLY WANTED TO LEAVE THIS ONE AS A CLIFF HANGER. AND YES I AM AWARE I'M CRAZY UPLOADING THIS AT 2AM IN THE MORNING, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T FORGET TO UPLOAD IT TODAY. ALSO IF ALL IS WELL I WILL UPLOAD AGAIN LATER :D PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS, I'M TOTLLY OVERWHELMED THAT I'VE HAD OVER 3000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY, THANK YOU EVERYONE.**

"Did you ever think that a relationship with another woman would work out?!" Rita recognised the woman's voice, but not able to place a name to the voice.

She quickly followed the voice upstairs into Connie's bedroom.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Connie's heart wrenching sobs.

"It's your own stupid fault for thinking anyone could really love you after what happened to you!" The voice continued.

Thee words of hatred making Rita even more determined to find out who the voice belonged to.

"Connie?" Rita stood at the door, tears forming in her own eyes to see Connie's mother with her hand raised to Connie's tear stained face.

"Do not lay another hand on her face." Rita said, so scarily that Connie's mother didn't hesitate to put her hand down. "Now, if you do not leave our house for the second time I will phone the police, and next time, you won't get a warning."

Rita walked towards Connie's shaking body, which was pressed against the wall.

She almost reached Connie's dithering form when she felt a sharp slap connect with her face.

Connie screamed as Rita stumbled backwards, her mother continuing it up with a second, then a third…

Rita eventually snapped, realising she didn't need to take shit from anyone about who she decided to date.

Rita grabbed the older woman's hands and pushed her away from her face.

"GET OUT, OR ELSE…" Rita almost growling as she stood protectively in front of Connie. "NOW!"

The older woman rose her eye brow.

"Don't ever try and contact me again." She stated, walking out of the door. "You're dead to me."

Connie lost it, her body slumped onto Rita.

Rita holding her tightly as agonizing cries left Connie's lungs, her whole body racked with the trauma that had just happened to her.

Rita rubbed her back gently, placing hundreds of kisses on to the side of Connie's face and in her hair.

"I love you Connie, I promise I love you and of course I feel sorry for what happened to you, but that's not why I'm with you." Rita pulled back carefully, Connie still crying, but nowhere near as badly as she had been. "You are beautiful, and kind, and you're carrying out baby… I love you so much."

"I love you too." Connie nodded, glad when Rita took her back into her arms.

It took Rita over an hour to completely calm Connie down, the two women dozing on the large double bed.

Connie's red, blotchy face was on Rita's shoulder, Rita's small arms wrapped around Connie's body lovingly.

Rita refused to admit to Connie that her face was stinging painfully from the hate filled smacks that had connected with her face, she just hoped her face wasn't too red and obvious, for Connie's sake more than her own.

"You can't leave in the middle of a shift again my darling, I love you ok? Nothing, or nobody will ever change that." Rita whispered, playing with Connie's hair.

"I just felt so low, when you knew immediately knew what to do with that baby I just realised how much I'm not ready to be a mother again. If I can't even tell when a baby just wants to be held how am I going to be a good mother?" Connie asked, her voice shaking dramatically.

"You are going to be an amazing mother, and that's why people raise babies together, because some people are better at things than others." Rita told Connie who nodded.

"I've never opened up to anyone like this in my life. You make me feel so safe." Connie smiled through her tears.

Rita gently placed her lips on Connie's, showing her just how much she loved her.

"If you ever feel like this again, ever, please tell me my darling. I can help you, I promise." Rita told Connie who nodded her agreement, glad to feel safe in Rita's arms once again.

The two women fell into a peaceful sleep, that was until Rita awoke.

Connie was shaking her arm frantically, screaming into her ear.

"There's blood Rita! I'm bleeding!"

 **SORRY FOR THIS AWFUL CLIFF HANGER, BUT I AM EVIL SO WHAT CAN I SAY? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I JUST WANTED TO SAY AN EXTRA HUGE, ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO ROO AND EMMAJANE12 WHO ALWAYS LEAVE SUCH AMAZING REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS :D**


	21. I've Got You

**THE END OF THE CLIFF HANGER, DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING TOO LONG, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KILL ME! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ALREADY REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T I LOVE TO READ THEM ALL.**

 **ANYWAY MY LOVES, ENJOY!**

Rita immediately jumped out of the warm bed, throwing the sheets back.

Her heart was racing double time as she felt her stomach flip and her head become foggy.

She saw the tips of Connie's fingers covered in the same shade of blood that covered the bottom of the bed.

Connie was eerily silent, only a few small whimpers leaving her mouth as Rita started to talk.

"Alright, I've got you Connie." Rita's voice was shaking like crazy, her head spinning as she helped pull Connie out of the bed.

"The baby, what's happening..?" Connie was suddenly sick all over the floor, Rita lowering her gently to the floor and rubbing her back.

Rita then pulled her phone off the bedside table, quickly finding Dixie's name and phoning her best friend.

The first call to Dixie went through to answer phone, Rita panicking as she realised she might have to phone 999, where she may not know the paramedics that came out to treat Connie.

Connie finally stopped being sick, collapsing back into Rita's arms, Rita noticing there was still blood seeping from Connie.

"Rita?" Connie asked shakily, pushing her hand down to check if she was still bleeding, but Rita caught her hand, kissing it gently.

She didn't want to cause Connie anymore distress, kissing the top of her head lightly as the phone continued to ring.

"Just give me a minute, my darling…" Rita said, rocking Connie gently in her lap as she heard Dixie's voice sound through the phone.

"Dixie?" Rita practically sobbed down the phone.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" Dixie asked, not understanding why Rita had phoned her, knowing she was halfway through the shift.

"It's Connie, she's bleeding, it's the baby Dixie please?" Rita was shaking, Connie squirming in pain and worry in her arms, Rita trying her very best to keep the Doctor calm.

"Alright, don't worry yourself, give me an address and I will be there as soon as sweetyheart." Dixie told Rita, who breathed half a sigh of relief.

Rita quickly reeled off the address, Dixie hanging up and once again leaving Connie and Rita alone.

By the time Dixie got the message and kicked down the door, Connie had started to hyperventilate and Rita was really struggling to keep her cool.

"Hello, Mrs B." Dixie called to the Clinical Lead who had no desire for anyone, especially not her colleagues to see her in this state.

Connie tried to wriggle away, Rita holding her desperately still.

"Connie, they're here to help you, my darling… Please, Connie…" Rita begged Connie who finally stopped moving.

"Ok then sweetyheart, what happened squirt?" Dixie asked, pulling an oxygen mask out of her bag and lacing it gently over Connie's head.

"She just woke up and she was bleeding, there was so much blood Dixie." Rita was once again crying, rubbing Connie's back, desperately trying to get her to calm her breathing down.

"That's ok, I just need you to slow your breathing for me before I can do anything else." Dixie told Connie, tentatively placing a hand on Connie's cheek. "In… And out… You need to slow your breathing Connie, or I'm going to have to take you in to hospital ok?"

Connie's breathing still wasn't perfect, but it had certainly improved, Dixie knowing she needed to check Connie over properly.

"Alright, you keep breathing like that, I'm just going to slip off your trousers and perform a quick vaginal examination…" Dixie stopped as Connie looked up at Rita, shaking her head drastically trying to get Rita to prevent it from happening.

"No!" Connie shook her head, but her body too weak to allow her to fight it.

"It's ok, nothing to worry about. It will take me 30 seconds, then I'll do a quick ultrasound…" Dixie paused as Connie started to throw up again, pulling the oxygen mask off her face. "Alright, sit up for me…"

Dixie placed an arm on the small of Connie's back, bringing her upright.

"Rita, I need some help here… I think we need to take her in, she's lost a lot of blood." Dixie whispering the last bit to Rita, who, if it was possible, looked veen more worried than she already was.

"Oh Connie…" Rita sobbed, holding Connie in her arms as she finished throwing up again.

"Right, this is your last chance Mrs B. You either let me do this examination or I have to take you into the ED." Connie calmed as Dixie talked to her, much like as if she was talking to a small child. "Good girl."

Dixie smiled, never imagining she would have ever had to talk to Mrs Constance Beauchamp like this.

"This is going to feel uncomfortable, but I'll be done as quickly as possible." Dixie promised Connie, who reached for Rita's hand.

Rita took her hand willingly, kissing the side of Connie's head.

Connie's hips buckled slightly as Dixie proceeded.

"Alright…" Rita reassured Connie as she started to cry. "You're alright."

"The baby isn't…" Connie was cut off as Dixie butted in with a smile on her face.  
"Baby is fine, it's common in the third trimester that the cervix changes shape and causes intense bleeding like this. There is no placental abruption, I'm just going to give you a quick ultrasound just to put your mind at rest, ok?" Connie started to cry, nodding and sobbing with relief in Rita's arms.

It took seconds for Dixie to get the Doppler set up, Connie holding her breath until a tiny heartbeat filled the room.

"I thought I'd lost the baby." Connie closed her eyes, glad when she felt Dixie spread a blanket across her bottom half.

"Everything is ok, I think the bleeding has stopped. Have a hot bath, that will help and I'll see myself out." Dixie smiled, glad she could put Rita's mind at rest. "Look after her, squirt." Dixie said, standing up and leaning over to kiss the top of Rita's head.

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes as they heard Dixie leave downstairs.

"There's blood all of the floor, and all over the bed." Connie whispered, her voice was still shaky and she sounded panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm just so glad that you're ok." Rita was still crying, holding Connie so tightly she was almost hurting her. "I was so scared…"

"Me too." Connie snuggled into Rita, still uncomfortable about the fact she was lay in her own blood.

"Let's get you into the bath sweetheart." Rita slipped from behind Connie, pulling her up gently, Connie basically collapsing on her she was so tired. "I've got you."

Rita helped Connie into the bathroom, she only had on a t-shirt, as Dixie had rid her of her underwear.

Rita quickly ran a bath, lowering Connie into it.

"Just relax for a bit sweetheart, I'll clean up a bit and bring you a cup of tea."

Rita spent over 15 minutes scrubbing the floor, until her hands were red and raw, but there was, thankfully, no longer any sign of blood.

She binned Connie's pyjama bottoms and the bed sheets on the bed.

She then flipped the mattress and put on clean sheets before bringing Connie a cup of tea.

Connie was dozing off in the bath, Rita sitting on the toilet for a while, just watching Connie's naked body loll gently in the bath.

She just sat and hoped Connie had ridden out the worst of the pregnancy, and the rest would be a breeze, because my God Connie deserved it.

After everything that had been thrown at Connie, she needed a break.

 **YAY, I DIDN'T END THIS CHAPTER IN A CLIFF HANGER, SHOCKER! I KNOW THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SUPER INTENSE SO THE NEXT FEW WILL BE MORE CHILLED AND DON'T YOU WORRY, SOME MAJOR FLUFF WITH BE OCCURRING. I HAVE PLANNED TO INCLUDE A DATE, A TRIP TO TOWN TO BUY SOME BABY STUFFS AND MAYBE MORE... SEE YOU NEXT TIME :-D**


	22. The Quiet Before the Storm

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY FAVORITE PEOPLE! A SLIGHT FILLER CHAPTER, BUT CUTE NONE THE LESS. NOT REALLY A LOT TO SAY ABOUT THIS ONE... ENJOY...**

Connie rolled over in bed the following morning, smiling as she felt well rested and awake.

She sighed momentarily, realising Rita wasn't in the bed next to her.

But her gloom was short lived as her favourite woman walked out of the bathroom, her short hair soaking wet, and all but a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Rita asked, sliding onto the bed and kissing Connie's forehead. "You look better."

Connie nodded, rubbing her stomach happily, whatever had happened last night seemed to have shifted something inside her for the better.

She felt more alive than she had in a while.

"Your nose is all red." Connie grinned, watching Rita as she made her way over to the wardrobe to pull out a casual outfit.

"I'm glad you noticed!" Rita drawled sarcastically. "I had to use a nose strip, because apparently 32 isn't too old to get blackheads!"

Connie just chuckled as Rita got herself dressed.

A few minutes later and Rita was dressed, turning back around to walk towards Connie.

"I have a surprise for you!" Rita jumped back onto the bed, snuggling next to Connie, despite having a pair of jeans and her leather jacket on.

"I don't wanna get out of bed!" Connie smirked, her statement half true, but only if Rita promised to stay with her.

"No you don't, what I have planned is much more exciting. Come on, let's go troops, roll out!" Rita called, tickling Connie's side as she laughed. "I love you laugh." Rita said, catching Connie's lips in her own.

"Yeah, well I love you my little pixie." Connie licked Rita's nose, Rita half taken by surprise and half cross that Connie would do such a thing!

"Dork!" Rita rolled her eyes, before gently pulling Connie out of bed.

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Connie begged, Rita was driving and she hated no being in the know.

Rita was just grinning in the driver's seat, immensely happy that Connie's old bossy self was emerging once again.

"Ritaaaaaaaa?" Connie half whined, Rita never having heard such a childish pout form the fully grown woman.

"Constance….?" That shut Connie up, the older woman sighing dramatically and leaning back in her chair.

Still not content she started examining the signs, trying to figure out where they were going.

"We're going shopping?" Connie questioned as they pulled onto the car park.

She was sceptical as Rita constantly and very loudly announced her hatred for the very task every time Connie even suggested going shopping.

"Not just shopping, baby shopping!" Rita grinned, Connie's face lighting up at the thought of it. "I know we haven't really discussed it, but the spare room at yours…"

"Ours…" Connie corrected, amazed at how much thought Rita had already put into this.

"Ours…" Rita chuckled, then continuing with what she was saying. "We could clear the room out, paint it up, well I could, you can direct from a safe chair!"

Rita watched Connie's face drop as she realised she wouldn't be able to actually help move everything around.

"Behind every amazing woman, there's another amazing woman! That's the saying right?" Rita joked with Connie, who manged a half smile. "Anyway, I was going to get you the furniture as a surprise but I'm sure I would pick all the wrong stuff, so here we are, come on sweetheart."

"You're so adorable." Connie took Rita's hand and kissed it, Rita blushing at the attention.

They eventually made it inside, a woman, about the same age as Rita almost bounced up to them, eager to help.

Connie was a little taken back, stepping away from the woman slightly, but Rita grabbed her hand.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you today?"

"We're just…" Connie wanted to finish that sentence to tell the lady they were just looking, and didn't require her service, but Rita shushed her and didn't allow that to happen.

"We need… Everything for a baby!" Rita grinned, Connie just rolling her eyes and kissing the back of Rita's head.

"We're going to be here forever now!" Connie whispered to Rita who just made a silly, squeaking noise, signalling she was super excited.

It took them almost three hours to for Rita to practically skip and Connie to waddle around the store and pick out everything they needed.

Rita organized for it to be delivered an hour after they left the store as there was no way they would fit everything in the car.

Connie was surprised when Rita didn't buy the whole shop.

She brought a cot, changing table, rocking chair, wardrobe, what seemed like hundreds of blankets, pillows, toys, bottles, nappies and all of the other bumf!

"That wasn't so bad!" Rita smiled, linking her arm with Connie as she saw how tired her girlfriend was. "It's all done now, we don't even need to think about it anymore."

"That's true I guess." Connie rested against the side of the car as Rita fished around in her bag for the keys.

"I got you tomorrow off as well, don't argue with me Connie you can rest all day or you can do paperwork, I don't care but you need to at least relax in the comfort of your won home." Rita knowing it was a good a time as any to break the bomb shell.

"Rita I'll be bored… Remembered that time you hit you head…" Connie tried to wriggle out of being bored stir crazy out of her mind for a day, all she really wanted to do was treat patients.

"Was I pregnant?" Rita butted in, Connie going to open her mouth but Rita started again. "Was I pregnant?"

"No." Connie pouted, Rita kissing her lips before leading Connie into the car. "If you're good I'll take you somewhere nice for a meal, ok?" Rita finally persuading Connie she was right.

"You're a pain in my ass Rita Freeman!"

"Yeah, well, someone has to be!" Rita joked, slipping out of the way of Connie's playful hand and jumping into the car.

 **NO CLIFF HANGER AGAIN, BUT WARNING TISSUES WILL BE NEEDED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT DON'T WORRY, THEY'LL BE HAPPY TEARS, NO SAD TEARS... NOT YET ANYWAY, MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	23. A Big Question

**AND I'M BACK, A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY CHAPTER :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS, OMG! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **ENJOY...**

The rest of the day went slowly, the delivery took almost 4 hours to arrive.

By that time Rita and Connie were both relatively tired and not in the mood to start decorating the baby's new room.

They just left the furniture in the hall, completely blocking the way, but Rita couldn't be bothered to move off the sofa to move it.

"I've got another surprise for you tomorrow night." Rita smiled down at Connie, who was dozing lightly between Rita's legs.

Connie smiled, snuggling further into Rita's arms.

"I look forward to it." Connie opened her eyes, looking up at Rita who looked slightly nervous. "Are you alright?"

Rita just plastered a grin on her face, her nod slightly unconvincing, even so, Connie didn't question her any further.

The following day Rita left early for work, leaving Connie sleeping in bed.

The Clinical Lead waking up to text, making sure they hadn't forgotten about their date that night.

Connie just smiled, texting Rita back to assure her she would never forget anything like that.

Connie glanced over at the chair from her bed, recognising the outfit laid gently over the back of it.

She pushed the covers back, finding a note on top of the clothes.

'This is my favourite outfit of yours J Wear it tonight? I'll be back to pick you up at 6pm. Love you Pixie xx'

Connie smiled at the amount of thought Rita had put into the evening.

Connie fingered the materiel gently, realising the dress had been altered in order to fit over her pregnancy bump.

6pm rolled around and Rita let herself into the house.

She had got changed at work, everyone having complemented her on her gorgeous outfit.

A pair of black skinny jeans, a purple peplum top and a pair of black heels was Rita's choice of outfit.

"I'm home sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Rita called up the stairs, slipping off her shoes and running up two at a time.

She almost walked straight into Connie who was just coming out of their shared bedroom.

"Hey." Rita kissed Connie's lips and then kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Connie grinned, her stomach filling with butterflies for no real reason as Rita took her hand and lead her down the stairs.

Rita slipped her shoes back on and showed Connie out to the car.

Connie's eyes filled with tears as she realised where they were going.

Everything finally clicking into place in her head, they were at the posh restaurant on the beach where she had taken Rita on their first real date.

The two of them even had on the same outfits they had worn that night.

"Come on." Rita smiled opening the door for Connie and taking her hand.

She kissed the side of Connie's head as she saw the emotion running through the older woman's eyes.

As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation?" The young man asked, looking to Rita who nodded.

Connie smiled, the whole evening had seemingly be carefully orchestrated by Rita to be the same as their first date.

"Yes, a table for two, under the name Freeman." Rita grinned, seeing that the young boy had obviously got her message about recreating their date.

"Of course, my name is Adam and I'll be serving you this evening. Might I add, the window seat is the finest seat to request." Adam grinned at Rita who just nodded, the waiter leading them to the exact seat they had been seated in last time.

"You look gorgeous." Rita smile at Connie who blushed, the whole act being rather cringey but extremely adorable all at the same time!

"You have a very good memory Nurse Freeman. I take it the whole evening is planned the same?" Connie asked, Rita shaking her head.

"Not everything…" Rita signalled Adam who scuttled off, Rita taking hold of Connie's hands and becoming deadly seriously.

"Constance Beauchamp, you are the single most amazing, beautiful and kind woman in the entire world. You have seriously made my life so much more meaningful, and nothing makes me happier about the fact that in only a few months' time we will have a mini Beauchamp to look after." Rita took a breath, trying not to cry herself, even though tears were streaming down Connie's face. "I know how hard it can be to raise a child by yourself..."

Rita got off the chair, kneeling on the floor as the entire restaurant went silent.

Adam ran over quickly, handing a small box to Rita who opened it to reveal a ring.

"That's why, I want to ask you… Constance Beauchamp, will you marry me?" Rita asked, Connie nodding happily.

"Yes, yes! Of course I will marry you!" Connie held out her shaking hand for Rita to slip on the ring.

Rita then stood up and kissed Connie until both women had no air left in their lungs.

The usually placid restaurant was in uproar, applauding and congratulating the newly engaged fiancés.

"I love you very much." Rita smiled, kissing Connie again.

"I love you too Rita, more than I can ever tell you." Connie's voice was almost a whisper as she hugged Rita tightly.

Both women excited to start a new chapter in their lives!

 **NO CLIFFHANGER AGAIN? I MUST BE GOING SOFT! NO CLUES FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, JUST THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE TAKING A VERY DIFFERENT TURN FOR OUR TWO LOVELY LADIES, LEAVE YOU SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS AND IF YOU GET IT RIGHT I WILL BE SURE TO MENTION YOU IN THE CHAPTER!**


	24. An Awful Surprise

**OK SO I'M RUBBISH AT MAKING UP NEW CHARACTERS, SO AS THE PATIENTS FOR THIS CHAPTER I HAVE USED REGINA MILLS AND EMMA SWAN FROM ONCE UPON A TIME, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER, WAS JUST LETTING YOU KNOW! THIS CHAPTER IS SET A FEW MONTHS IN ADVANCE AS I'M JUST SOOOOO EXCITED TO START WRITING ABOUT CONNIE AND RITA HAVING THE BABY *SQUEE***

 **ENJOY!**

2 months later and the two women were settling into a new routine.

Since Connie had reached her 7 months pregnant, Rita had persuaded her to take on lighter shifts, Connie wasn't best pleased, but she was forced to do so after Rita asked Charlie to have a quiet word with her.

Rita was in more often as she had to pick up some of Connie's work load, meaning they seemed to be spending less and less time together.

One morning Rita and Connie were both due in at the same time, which was surprising as Rita's shifts were so higgledy piggeldy nowadays, she started and finished at the most random times.

Rita rolled over in bed to see Connie was already awake.

Connie didn't sleep well recently, her very large bump made it difficult for her to get comfortable and the baby's relentless kicking woke her up every few hours.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Rita smiled, kissing the side of Connie's face. "Did you get much sleep last night?" Connie just shrugged. "Well, you have the whole day off tomorrow, lucky so and so, you can catch up on some sleep then."

Rita kissed Connie's face again, the older woman smiling and moving her head so she could kiss Rita's lips.

They moved around quietly as they got ready, Rita stopping what she was doing to help Connie tie up a shoes, a supposedly simple task that was nearly impossible when you were pregnant.

Rita then went back to brushing her teeth and brushing her hair at the same time, Connie just rolling her eyes, not having the energy to tell Rita once again how unsanitary that was.

Once Rita was finished she looked at her watch to see they were running slightly late, she went to dash downstairs to find Connie, only to spy Connie stood in the doorway of the newly refurbished nursery.

Rita grinned, leaning next to Connie on the doorframe.

"It's so perfect." Connie smiled, Rita taking hold of her hand and nodding.

They had painted the walls a neutral white, which match the crib and changing table.

The crib already had an assortment of toys and blankets inside.

There was also a large wardrobe and the rocking chair, which Rita had insisted on getting.

There was then a cupboard which was filled with all of the random supplies that Connie had picked up, telling Rita it was the little things everyone always forgets to buy.

"Not long now." Rita smiled, pulling Connie downstairs to get into the car.

When they arrived at the ED, the whole reception seemed to be in a panic.

"Go and put your stuff down, I'll find out what's going on." Rita said to Connie, who nodded.

Usually Connie would have refused to walk away from the commotion, but she was tired and she knew Rita wasn't doing this is anyway to exclude her, she was just looking out for her.

"What is going on?" Rita put her hands on her hips, walking up to Dylan who looked rather flustered.

"There is a stupid woman is resus. She has been beaten up in the street and she is refusing to let me treat her." Dylan looked completely exasperated.

Lofty stood behind him, almost too scared to place a calming hand on the Doctor's arm.

"She is requesting a female Doctor, which is preposterous when we are this short staffed. Lily is out on a call, I'm running out of ideas, short of putting on a dress and trying again…" Rita stifled a laugh at the thought of Dylan in a pink dress.

"I'm available." Connie walked up behind Rita, Rita sighing, really wanting to keep Connie out of this.

"I'm sure we can find another way…" Rita stopped as Connie glared at her.

"Get me up to speed, Doctor Keogh, if you're so worried about me, get into your scrubs and you can assist." Connie said to Rita who nodded, running to her office to pull on her dark blue scrubs.

When Rita arrived in resus, there were two women screaming at Connie and Dylan, Connie giving everything she had back, but not getting anywhere.

"SHUT UP!" Rita shouted, standing in-between Connie and the two women.

"Right, my name is Nurse Freeman, you can call me Rita. What are your names?" Rita asked politely, the woman on the trolley collapsing backwards and bursting into tears. "Alright, sweetheart, we're all here to help you I promise you. Doctor Keogh, maybe you could give us a bit of space?" Rita asked.

"Gladly." Dylan just left the room, having no interest in a patient that wouldn't let him treat them.

"Regina, please?" The woman who wasn't on the trolley begged her friend.

"Alright sweetheart, she's going to be ok, why don't you tell me your name and what happened?" Rita looked to the older woman.

"My name is Emma, I don't really know what happened, I was just walking out of the house, I thought she had gone to work hours ago, but I found her around by the bins unconscious and naked…" Emma closed her eyes, Regina's hand clamping tightly onto hers as she relayed the story.

"Regina, I need you to tell me everything you remember, then Mrs Beauchamp over there can treat you, ok?" Regina just shook her head, Rita biting her lip. "Can we at least just take some bloods and give you a full body examination to check you're ok?"

"I don't want anyone to touch me." Regina whispered.

"Did someone touch you?" Rita asked, quietly, keeping a subtle eye on Connie in the background, knowing this case may be touching a bit close to home.

Regina nodded slowly.

"Oh God." Emma closed her eyes, shaking as Regina refuse to look at anyone.

"You're safe here, take a minute to calm down, then we can start to treat you ok?" Rita asked, Regine nodding slowly once again.

"Hey…" Rita caught Connie's elbow. "You alright?"

"She needs a sexual assault kit…" Connie started but her voice was wobbling.

"I can get someone else." Rita said.

"There isn't anyone else, let me do the kit, then you can do the rest." Connie said defiantly, Rita nodding.

"I'm right here, if you need me, ok?" Connie just nodded.

The kit was done quickly, Connie excusing herself from the room once the examination and her initial treatment was complete.

"You did really well, Regina." Rita pulled the blankets back up the bed, covering Regina fully. "Do either of you want something to eat?" Rita asked, realising she hadn't don't her usual caring Nurse act, as she had been too busy watching over Connie.

"I would kill for a cup of tea." Emma smiled, her hand still firmly enclosed in Regina's. "Regina, do you want anything, darling?" Emma asked, Regina shook her head as her eyes dropped closed with exhaustion. "Alright, you just have a rest, my darling."

Emma kissed Regina's forehead before rushing after Rita who had already left the room.

"Is everything ok?" Rita asked, worried as Emma appeared next to her.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?" Emma questioned, Rita nodding.

"Let's go to my office, then we can get a cup of tea at the same time." Rita smiled kindly, leading the way.

Emma sat down awkwardly as Rita boiled the kettle.

They stayed silent until Rita handed Emma the cup of tea.

"Is she ever going to be the same person she was?" Emma asked, starting to cry, putting her tea down as she feared she would drop it.

"What do you mean?" Rita asked, knowing exactly what Emma wanted to know.

"She… I… We have a son, I've heard that stuff like this can put people in a really dark place for a really long time. She's not going to try and kill herself is she?" Emma looked at Rita, expecting her to have all of the answers.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have… a close friend." Rita said, not thinking it was right to name Connie as someone who had experienced a similar experience to Regina.

"The same thing happened to her. It did change her, she became shy, and reserved, whereas before she was one of the most outspoken women I had ever met. But I helped her through it, and over time she is getting back to how she used to be, but you have to understand, that no matter how much time passes this awful thing had still happened to her. You have to be patient." Rita was half shaking, a tear rolling down her own cheek. "Just be there for her, ok? That's the best thing you can do for her."

Emma nodded picking up her tea and taking a sip.

"Why don't we go and check on her?" Rita suggested, opening her office door for Emma to follow her.

Meanwhile Connie had made her way into her office, her 7 and a ½ month old bump now making it more difficult to get around the ED.

She dropped down into her chair, sighing as she felt the relief of her aching feet being off the ground.

Her short lived relief turned to panic as she saw a dark figure up the corner of her office.

"Jacob?" She questioned, her eyes growing wide and her heart practically stopping as the man came into plain view.

She was so shocked at the man's physical changes, his muscles had withered slightly and he seemed shorter due to it, making him look rather puny, a word Connie had never expected herself to use about Jacob Masters.

"What do you want?" She asked frantically, fumbling for her phone, to alert Rita of his presence in the ED.

But she was too slow, he lunged at her and snatched the communications device from her hand, smashing it into tiny pieces beneath his foot.

She screamed without thinking, but his large hand expertly covered her mouth entirely, ensuring no one heard the desperate cries for help that left her lungs.

 **A HORRIBLE CLIFF HANGER, I KNOW! BUT THINGS WILL BE GETTING MORE DRAMATIC FROM HERE ON OUT!**


	25. Less Than Desirable

**OK SO AFTER A SHORT BOUT OF ILLNESS AND WRITERS BLOCK I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE, BUT I LOVE LEAVING YOU WITH CLIFFHANGERS TOO MUCH TO GIVE YOU TOO MUCH!**

 **I AM ALSO CURRENTLY WRITING A SWAN/QUEEN FANFIC, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THAT ON HERE?**

 **ENJOY...**

Rita finally discharge Regina into Emma's loving care a few hours later.

Rita already noting how Regina had learnt to lean on Emma, both emotionally and physically.

She watched with a smile on her face, as they walked out of the door hand in hand, Emma's watchful eyes gazing over at Regina every few seconds to check she was ok.

Rita finally pulled away her gaze, her eyebrows knitted as she peered into Connie's office, she could swear that Connie was laid on the floor.

Filled with absolute dread, and uncontainable fear Rita lunged for the closed door, not expecting to see the devastating sight before her.

Connie was laid, bloodied on the floor, her eyes were half open and she was groaning whilst clutching her pregnant belly.

"Connie?" Rita dropped next to her, her hand slipping over the top of Connie's. "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Rita screamed, Connie moaning and trying to roll away from the noise.

"What is going on…" Zoe stopped midway through her sentence to see Connie dazed in Rita's arms. "Ok, Max I need you and Big Mac to get Connie to resus now. Rita I need you to step back, ROBYN PHONE UP TO GYNAE!" Zoe shouted, taking complete control of the situation.

Connie was quickly transported into resus. She was suddenly more aware, her mouth ready to start hurling abuse at Zoe when a painful shot seared through her stomach.

"Get of me!" Connie shoved Zoe away from the trolley, screaming as she tried to push herself off the bed. "Rita?"

Her disorientated head didn't allow her to focus on a single object, her slightly concussed head spinning as she sobbed.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here." Rita took Connie's hand and laid her back down.

"Right, I'm Doctor Lewis, I take it this is the patient." She nodded to Connie, Zoe confirmed her guess. She watched for a moment as Rita calmed the woman. "Have her…"

"Rita, I think my waters have broken." Connie screamed, Doctor Lewis then moving forward to introduce herself. "Get away."

Connie pushed herself up the bed as the unfamiliar Doctor moved towards her.

"Mrs Beauchamp I presume? I'm Doctor Lewis, I'm going to be the lead gynaecologist on your baby's case today." The woman's calm voice seemed to soothe Connie. "I understand this isn't your first child, and of course you are Clinical Lead, so you know the possible complications of giving birth so early?" She asked, Connie looking at Rita, resting her head on Rita's chest as Rita nodded.

"She's only 7 and half months." Rita whispered.

"I know, and I know that is a worry…" Doctor Lewis paused as Connie's face contorted, her hand clamping tightly onto Rita's hand.

Doctor Lewis turned around to talk to Zoe.

"What happened to cause her early labour?" She asked.

"I don't know, Rita found her half unconscious on the floor of her office. It's probably best if you leave that until afterwards, she can get very defensive and worked up about stuff like that… She's a very private person, Rita's the only person she really talks to about private things." Zoe told the woman who nodded, making her way over to Connie's side.

"Alright, Mrs Beauchamp, given your condition and the fact this baby is going to need immediate care I'm going to have you moved up to maternity immediately.

A purely precautionary action, of course, just to ensure the wellbeing of both yourself and the child. But would you please let me perform a quick vaginal exam to…" Doctor Lewis stopped as Connie started to shake her head.

"Con, it's to check the baby is ok…" Rita begged Connie, Rita very close to the edge, just remembering all of the times they had already almost lost this baby. "Do it for the baby?" Connie nodding slowly. "Could everyone else leave?" Rita asked, everyone respecting their privacy and leaving.

Doctor Lewis draped a blanket over Connie's knees.

"Ok, well that's less than desirable…" Doctor Lewis said, thinking out loud. Connie starting to panic, and Rita unable to wait for an explanation.

"What is going on?" Rita asked.

"Well…"

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THAT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY, I HOPE TO GET TO 100 REVIEWS BY CHRISTMAS!**

 **ALSO FOR THOSE ASKING, I DON'T HAVE TWITTER I'M SORRY! I HAVE TUMBLR: FREECHAMPISMYOTP BUT NOTHING ELSE RELATED TO CASUALTY, SORRY!**


	26. A Bundle of Pink

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND I AM MORE SORRY THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE. I LEFT YOU ALL ON AN AWFUL CLIFF-HANGER, WHOOPS! I HAVE JUST BEEN OVERWHELMED BY ILLNESS AND UNIVERSITY WORK, BUT HERE YOU ARE, THE MUCH AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE BEAUTIFUL, AND VERY PATIENT, FREECHAMPISREAL ON TUMBLR! I LOVE YOU GIRL, THIS IS FOR YOU...7**

"Your baby is going to premature, and a common and non-life threatening complication is that the baby isn't rotated in the correct direction. This means your baby will be breached at birth, meaning its feet will come out first. It is no cause for concern, but you will have to be willing to push a little harder when it comes to it." The Doctor explained, both women taking a deep sigh of relief and smiling at one another.

"You're not very far along, it could be quite a while yet, but I am reluctant to send you home, so would you like me to get a birthing pool set up?" The Doctor asked, Connie already tired and resting her head on Rita's chest.

Rita just nodded, knowing Connie would probably want it at some point.

The contractions were far apart but painful, Connie's exhausted body already felt at breaking point as Rita tried her very best to get her partner to feel as comfortable as possible.

The quiet cries of agony and squirms of pain made Rita's heart break as she thought about just how unfair this was.

Somebody had forced this child into her body, and now Jacob had forced it to come out.

Rita worried about the implications of the premature birth, and knew that the Doctor would be playing down the problems which could occur with a premature birth as he could see just how frightened Connie was.

"Rita…" Connie's raspy breath left her throat, groaning as she rolled over to look at Rita with contorted features.

"You're doing so well, my love." Rita smiled, dabbing a damp cloth across Connie's sweaty forehead. "Do you want to try to birthing pool? It may be more comfortable." Rita suggested, Connie nodding tiredly.

Rita had to pause as another torrent of pain ripped through Connie's body, as Connie's well-manicured nails dug deeply into Rita's tiny arm.

"Come on, baby, give your mama a break." Rita rubbed Connie's back gently, whispering sweet nothings into Connie's ear until the pain had passed.

Connie was finally lowered into the pool, Rita staying outside of the pool as Connie leant against the side.

A small smile appearing on Connie's face as she relaxed.

"This is nice." Connie smiled. "Have you thought about what you would want to call this little one?" Connie asked, Rita shaking her head and taking Connie's hand willingly, rubbing soft circles with the pads of her thumbs gently.

"That's your decision, my darling, it's your baby." Rita meant every word with her whole heart.

Connie had been through the baby's traumatic conception, she was bearing the child and all of its trials and tribulations and now she was birthing it. Rita couldn't think of anything more amazing or brave.

"You've done all of the hard work…"

"It's your baby too." Connie told Rita, Rita smiling with tears in her eyes, kissing Connie's hand.

Connie knew that Rita believed the child was hers, but Rita had been there for her as soon as she found out she refused to leave Connie alone and vulnerable, everything that had happened Rita was there.

"What if the baby doesn't make it?" Connie whispered, Rita seeing Connie's fears multiplying as she remembered just how tiny this little child was going to be.

"She's got you as mum, you're the strongest person I've ever met, if anyone can get through this and come out the other end, it will be you and this baby!" Rita said, her voice peaking as Connie started another contraction.

Over 6 hours later and the contractions were starting to come through thick and fast.

Connie was back on the bed, Rita behind her, letting the taller woman lean on her chest as she worked through the shots of pain.

"OK, next contraction and I need you to push Connie." Doctor Lewis informed Connie, Rita dropping a small kiss on the side of Connie's head as the reassurance that Connie could do it.

Connie started to seize up, signalling another contraction, pushing back hard against Rita as she screamed, feeling the child ripping through her body.

"KEEP GOING!" He shouted at her, Rita feeling Connie's pain as she was pushed back on the bed.

Finally a tiny ball of pink exited Connie's body.

"It's a girl." He said, before turning around to place the baby in the incubator. "Straight through to PICU. NOW!" He shouted, pushing his colleagues out of the door.

Connie and Rita both started to panic, Rita holding Connie as she started to sob.

"What's going on?" Rita hollered, demanding answers.

 **OK, SO ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, FEEL FREE TO PESTER ME ON TUMBLR BUT I'M GUESSING UNTIL I BREAK UP FOR CHRISTMAS (WHICH IS ONLY 3 WEEKS!) THE UPDATES WILL ONLY BE 1/2 TIMES A WEEK, BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
